A life less ordinary
by Binxie
Summary: STOP! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! EDITING TAKING PLACE! UNTIL SUMMARY RETURNS DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Sonic and co. but I can dream can't I... they belong to their respective owners. Jammy sods.

**A/N.** I've Edited ;) well practically rewritten this chapter. For the time being this Fic will eventually feature my favourable characters, including transformations and pairings.

Language, violence and fluff is to be expected also.

Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 1: Secrets.

The significance of today's date wasn't that much of a big deal for Sonic the hedgehog, regardless of it being Saturday 23rd June and his eighteenth birthday. His most important concern was the fact he had some place to be, today of all days, and so a schedule was needed which never happened except on this date. As he was more of a spontaneous soul, thinking only a split second before acting.

However as the saying goes 'shit happens' the hedgehog once again found himself up against his arch enemy, instantly dissolving such plans from his mind.

Without hesitation this young energetic, carefree hedgehog naturally got straight to business as usual and began having the time of his life. If only it actually lasted for more then sixty seconds.

Sonic set down soundlessly, lifting a hand to face to protect it from showering smoke, dust and charred metal chippings. "Hn, I hadn't even begun warming up yet, and it's over _already?_" The cerulean hedgehog smirked in glee, triumph, having once again thwarted a mad man's obsession to take over and control the world of Mobius. Spinning on the heel of his bright red sneaks, his jade green eyes landed on the notorious Dr. Eggman.

An annoying, self-centred, human, hovering between buildings whilst struggling to keep his malfunctioning pod to remain in the air. The coughing and sudden jolts of the engine indicated its end was near.

Sonic mockingly shook his head at the sight. "Honestly doc! at least dish out something that's worth my time. This is just plain embarrassing dealing with the hunk of junk you've been coming up with lately." It was obvious to him the man was well and truly pissed at this point, visible clenching teeth and a round red face brighter then the jacket on his back. "Here's a suggestion, why don't you beat it for now, lets say-umm, for about twenty years or so. Yeah! That should be more then enough time for you to come up with something _interesting,_ at least."

Dr. Eggman exploded into a fit of rage smacking a balled fist down onto the dashboard of his pod. "You listen to me you little shit, and listen well! I'm gonna..." The bellowing man stopped short raising a questionable eyebrow, the pod's engine coughing its last and immediately dropping out of the sky.

Within a sonic second the hedgehog stepped up to the roofs ledge, peering down at the man. "You should learn take better care of your toys, doc!" He shouted down to him, thinking the final blow which Eggman inflicted was more then likely the reason for his descent.

A gush of wind ruffled cerulean quills, due to a large retractable claw dashing passed the hedgehog, and heading for the doctor. It clapped itself around the pod bringing it to an immediate halt, before impacting the street below.

Looking to the sky, Sonic could see a giant black and crimson red airship, where the claw had appeared from the base of Eggman's flying fortress and base of operations.

Within a matter of moments Eggman had arrived back to where his enemy stood before him, watching him ascend higher into the air. "You may have beaten me this time Sonic, but I can promise you this. I'm going to make you regret those words, and sooner then you might like to think!"

Sonic's confident expression showed no signs of wavering, even though he took the doctors threat very seriously. Witnessing first hand the sheer madness and instabilities of one's mind, the lengths in which the doctor would no doubt try to achieve to accomplish his goals.

Jade eyes continued watching the man climb higher and yelling profanities back at him, until the claw fully retracted back inside the ship and the hatch closed.

As the ship slowly made its escape over the city, loud cheers of applause erupted from the streets below. Chanting his name in the hedgehogs triumph. Amongst all the noise one voice struck the sensitivity of his hearing more clearly then the rest, and not because of sheer volume, but because he was highly attuned to it. A beautiful, angelic voice.

Sonic's concern from the doctor's threat was replaced for the time being, consumed by the need to search out the owner.

Looking down to the vast crowd, most of which were throwing fists into the air as they chanted back. His eyes drifting over the many faces, until finding the one he most wanted to see. Amy Rose.

His expression softened sightly, allowing his emotions to bubble up to the surface. While taking a moment to discretely gaze down at the rosette hedgehog, as she stared back in awe. Those radiant emerald green eyes, locked onto him, her lips pulled up into a joyous smile the very moment he found her. Silky soft quills falling upon slender shoulders. This captivating sweet sixteen year old wore the boldest of reds, contrasting beautifully with the tones of her pink fur, apart from the halter-neck, short pleated skirt and boots. She wore a pair of white gloves and thick gold bracelets on both wrists.

Having taken pleasure in his secret moment, the cerulean hedgehog decided that would be enough for today and swallowed up his love for the girl, denying and composing himself as if such emotions didn't exist in the first place. However lately it was getting harder to contain them.

Leaping off the ledge Sonic immediately coiled into a spiny ball, spinning at high velocity down to the ground, and landing feet first.

The screaming audience were instantly under way, stampeding toward him from across the street. Amy was front and centre pushing herself forward in order to stay ahead of the rest. Just like any other who deemed oneself worthy enough to be a number one fan, or in her case absolutely obsessed and completely in love with him.

"Sonic!" She screamed at the top of her voice, stretching arms out ready to pounce. He sounded a soft low chuckle to himself in amusement, before falling into an act of pretence.

Eyes grew wide, overwhelmed at the on coming stampede of fans and news reporters. He hadn't realised until just now how things were actually turning out, a situation as in him being trampled to death by a stamped of, quite a few pairs of feet, big feet! human feet! He cringed at the mere thought, scanning the street for an exit only to find more crowds heading toward him, cornering him from every angle possible. _'Oh-great'_ he mentally groaned. Maybe allowing Amy to fog up his head wasn't such a good _idea!_

A deafening crash emitted throughout the street, everyone came to an abrupt stand still, simultaneously Sonic looked up in the direction of the noise and his jade eyes immediately zoomed in on debris and clouds of dust, falling down to where he stood.

"Oh-shit!" He gasped out in total surprise and quickly started dodging huge chucks of steel embedded concrete, one after the other each pounding the ground audibly, only mere inches from the hedgehog.

"Its Dr. Eggman, he's come back!" A man shouted in alarm, sending panic among the others.

"I find that insulting!" Exclaimed a familiar gruff voice. Sonic, a little surprised looked up from his position of pinning his back against a wall to find the owner. "I look nothing like Eggman!" The voice finished, just as jade eyes fixed a third of the way up a building and noticed a scarlet red echidna standing on the ledge of a gaping hole in the exterior wall.

His dreadlocks came to rest on shoulders, knuckled, white mitts clenched into fists. Rich amethyst eyes all serious and narrowing.

The hedgehog was by far unamused, " That was you?! For crying out loud Knux," He spat "Were you trying to _kill_ me, or did you just want to make a big mess?" It was a rhetorical question, pushing himself off the wall and dusting himself off.

"Well next time I decide to help you out, I simply wont bother!"

"Aww-You know you don't mean that Knuckles." Sounded another familiar voice, this one softer and more pleasant.

Sonic returned his gaze back to his friend and noticed a golden fur kitsune peeping his head over the others shoulder, a full on grin directed at the hedgehog.

"What the...! Tails, couldn't you have at least stopped him -oh-never mind, forget it." The hedgehog brushed off with a wave of his hand. Having distinguished a long time ago that Knuckles rarely thought anything through before acting upon it.

"Sorry Sonic!" the kitsune sheepishly replied. "We just thought you could use a hand."

"Hn, your not wrong there." he quipped with a smirk and leaping up to join the two. Softly punching Knuckles in the shoulder after landing beside him. "I appreciate it, really." He said smiling.

"Hn," was all the echidna sounded and stormed off inside the building. Tails shrugged at his cerulean friend before following.

Sonic stared after his two best friends, truly grateful for having such reliable, strong and intelligent companions, or in their case one brain the other brawn.

"Sonic!" Amy called out distracting him from his trail of thought. The girl now standing in amongst the rubble. He quickly sent her a full on mischievous grin then went inside the building.

"Hey, don't you dare leave me behind again, Sonic!" She yelled after him, leaping over the mess and coming to stop beneath the hole, biting her lower lip debating whether or not she could actually make the jump. She then heard Sonic's loud laughter which sounded mockingly. Instantly determination consumed her, "You should know better then to try giving me the slip." She uttered, taking a deep breath and leaping as high as she could, landing perfectly. She smirked to herself a little amazed and pleased she'd actually done it. She then began pursuing the love of her life into the building.

**SonicAmy**

Sonic rounded a corner into an ally quickly followed by Knuckles, the pair came to a standstill, leaning up against the wall. Tails arrived next realising his friends weren't running any more. He halted the rotation of his twin tails and set down with an audible thud. Taking the chance to let them rest.

"Is she still chasing us?" He asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Not us, just him." Knuckles corrected, throwing a thumb in the direction of Sonic, who sounded a chuckle in response.

"Come on admit it Knux, your enjoying yourself _really._" Sonic raised a brow toward the other as there was no reply because he was right.

Then decided to peep round the corner.

Amy stood a distance away looking around wondering which way the boys went, he sniggered to himself.

Pleased his little taunt had succeeded, the rosette hedgehog was so easy to whined up and give chase, just like she'd always had. Sonic would run to the ends of Mobius, or to the ocean at least, trying to get rid of her with no such luck. But now things were different to a point some would say _"if you can't beat them join them"_ surrendering a fight one can't win, but that isn't the case. The hedgehog had just come to realise he was falling for Amy, and falling fast. There was no white flag about it, not for this hedgehog. But with his life being the way it is he couldn't do anything about it anyway. So keeping up a pretence seemed to be the best option, acting like always around his friends. No longer running away like his life depended on it, but staying within the city limits and hiding on occasion. It seems a little immature, but this way he knows where she is encase of an attack, while at the same time enjoying the thrill of it all as undoubtedly Amy was enjoying tracking him down. A woman's intuition she called it.

Suddenly something shoved Sonic in the back hard enough to push him out on to the street in full view of Amy and spill down onto the pavement with an audible thud. Totally surprised by the action, it took him a second to realise where he was. "Oh-crap!" he exclaimed in alarm then dashed back behind the wall. Not having a clue whether or not she had seen him.

Both friends were trying not to laugh out loud at his expense. After all Amy would hear, making it far too easy for her to find their location.

"Oh-very funny Knux!" Sonic retorted unamused, and started inching his way back to look round the corner again. Making sure the rosette hedgehog wasn't heading toward them.

"Your face certainly was." Knuckles quipped and again shoved Sonic causing him to jolt forward.

"Whoa!" he gasped then started to chuckle "Will you quit it already," he demanded straightening back up. Evidently the hedgehog found it funny as much as the echidna did.

Simultaneously the kitsune burst out into a fit of giggles, the contagious kind that a child would make, despite being fifteen years of age!

"Oh-no, no, no, not the giggles, Tails please." Ignoring Knuckles' soft chuckle, Sonic quickly scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the kitsune, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shh, buddy. Your going to lead her straight to us." Sonic hissed through a smile, struggling to contain a laugh of his own. Yet the kitsune was unable to compose himself because every time he opened his eyes and saw Sonic's face, his mind flashed back to _that_ look of contorted terror and shock, and he would laugh even harder.

"Shh..."

"You know I hope she does find us," Knuckles sniggered. "If there's one thing I enjoy, its to watch you squirm."

The cerulean hedgehog didn't even bother to address such nonsenses with a response. Sonic. Squirm. Yeah right! Absolutely ridiculous. He was acting pure and simple.

"Oh- hey, Amy." Sonic momentarily froze at the name, so did Tails. His giggle fit now ceased, apparently no longer seeing the funny side of things. And if his horrified expression was anything to go by, they were all in for it.

Taking an unnoticeable deep breath to compose and stamp down on his emotion, the hedgehog spun on his heel to face the two behind him, more importantly to face Amy. He jolted back however in surprise, the girl was standing right there with mere inches between the two, and with a fiery expression, which would put Satan himself to shame.

She was most definitely cute when angry, but he mentally shook his head of the thought. "Hey, Amz." He greeted with a cocky grin.

She glared into his eyes and started hitting him in the chest with perfect sync to her words. "You left me behind again!" She yelled with one final attack.

"Okay, okay enough already!" He protested joyously. "I'm sor..." the apology was abruptly interrupted as the girl suddenly pounced on him, locking her arms around his neck while knocking him to the ground.

Immediately the cerulean hedgehog grasped her shoulders locking his arms in place so they wouldn't stray, and right now with her body crushing down on his, heat blasting his fur, he wanted nothing more then to hold her closer.

"But never mind," She continued. "I've got you now." emphasising her meaning by tightening her hold. Not good!

"No argument there," Sonic uttered in chagrin struggling to ignore her luscious sweet scent, and listening to his friends chuckle in amusement.

All in all Sonic wasn't on the receiving end of a prodding stick, like it seemed, things were always like this between the four of them. Naturally entertaining themselves and having fun between saving Central City and the rest of the world from Dr. Eggman, as well trying to lead a normal life, well as normal for them as it could get.

Amy was attending her final year in high school with only a rough six months left before graduation. However, when Eggman made an appearance she wouldn't waste a second in ditching her classes and try aiding her friends.

Tails also attended the same school and class as Amy, his genius accelerating him a year ahead. Naturally he would do the same in ditching classes when the need arose.

As for Knuckles he's a couple of months older then Sonic, and hasn't so much stepped into a school yard never mind a classroom, hence his lack in knowledge. He has far more important duties to attend to such as being guardian to Angel Island.

Each were practically a stronghold for the next, where one lacked the other compensated, bringing the bond between them even closer and more sturdy.

Sonic had managed to up right himself into a sitting position, with Amy still locked around his neck and slipped between his legs, almost as if it were to unbearable to let him go. He decided to let her have her way, but placed palms down on the pavement beside him so he wouldn't be tempted. While forcing an annoyed expression to surface. It seemed to be working as Tails and Knuckles sounded another chuckle.

"Well I don't now about you guys, but I could really go for some food right about now." Suggested the echidna, lightly patting his stomach.

"I'll second that," Tails started. "I'm absolutely starving after trying to keep up with you two."

Amy sounded a snort into Sonic's chest, unmistakably satisfied with her efforts. She then lifted her head, loosening her grip, but not all the way. Eyes flicking between the boys.

"Here's a thought why don't we head over to Chucks chilly dog stand." Sonic's ear twitched at the word chilly dog, his most favourite of foods in the whole wide world.

"You know I'm game." he answered with a full on grin.

"Aren't you always." retorted knuckles. The two ignored the comment looking over toward Tails.

"How about kid?" Sonic asked.

"Sure I'm game."

"Excellent!"

Amy giggled at the hedgehog's enthusiasm, "Come on then, my treat." she gestured pulling away and getting to her feet, dusting herself down.

"No that's okay Amy it'll be my treat." Sonic demanded, as the warmth vanished.

"Good to hear it," Knuckles added, "It's nice to know we can be appreciated from time to time, right Tails?" he called back over his shoulder heading back to the street.

"Whatever you say Knuckles." He replied rolling his eyes, then went after him.

Sonic was upon his feet dusting himself off and ruffling his quills while Amy was waiting for him.

"Er-what's that?" She demanded.

Huh? what's what?" Sonic asked stopping what he was doing and looking toward her slightly perplexed. She indicated her finger behind him. The hedgehog immediately turned and glanced around before finding a small black box roughly where'd he'd been sitting.

Sonic instantly froze, his eyes widening in realisation, the days date flashed across his mind, remembering exactly where it is he should be right at this minute.

"Oh-you have got to be kidding, thanks a lot Egghead." he uttered reaching down and picking up the small object.

"Huh? What does Eggman have to do with anything?" Amy quizzed, sounding concerned and curious.

"I am so dead, she's gonna kill me."

"She?!" Amy exclaimed horrified.

"Sorry Amz, we'll have to do this some other time, I gotta go." Before the girl could make any sort of response, Sonic was out of the ally and already passing his friends, engulfing the two in a gust of wind.

"Oi, what's with you? The place wont be sold out you know!" Knuckles yelled after him.

"Sorry guys you'll have go to without me."

"What's that? but you said!...oh- the hell with it."

"I wonder where he's off too?" Tails quizzed out loud, momentarily staring after his friend.

"Beats the hell out of me. You know what he's like taking off whenever it suits him, the bastard. I mean take the other day he..."

"Er- Knuckles." Tails interrupted hesitantly.

"Yeah, what is it, Kid?"

"Not me... Amy." Confused Knuckles turned to see what the other was talking about and clapped his eyes on a furious carnation pink hedgehog.

Head down, fists balled and engulfed in a strange dark aura.

"This doesn't look so good." Tails pointed out.

"Your not wrong there."

Both contemplated whether to call out to Amy and ask the dumb question of how she was feeling, but thought better of it. Instead the two slowly started backing up one step at a time. Fighting the urge to run for it, to find cover and not come out until it was all over. Heaven forbid the two did not want to see this, to witness the wrath of Amy Rose.

"Knuckles, what do we do?" Tails whispered in slight panic, bright blue eyes remaining fix on the girl ahead.

"What are you asking me for? I don't have the foggiest." he replied in the same manner.

"I bet Sonic..." hearing that name, Amy suddenly clapped her blazing sights on Knuckles and Tails, they froze instantly on the spot, not moving a muscle. And in those brief seconds it seemed as though time had stopped, everything silent and still, before the girl exploded into a fit rage.

"Sonic you bastard!!!"

"uh-oh!" the two gasped looking to one another.

"Who is she!!!"

**SonicAmy**

Dr. Eggman sat seething away at his control station, glaring at the resent news reports concerning Sonic and himself from the monitor ahead. The images showed Sonic acting out a series of assaults until landing the final blow and completely annihilating the doctor's latest creation. During which the hedgehog was grinning though the whole process.

Eggman smacked a fist down onto the control panel in fury "That little bastard of a hedgehog! Every single time I come up with an ingenious plan to rule over Mobius, he's there throwing a spanner onto the works. He's done nothing but defy me every step of the way, with his overconfidence and little fur ball friends." He paused sucking in a deep breath, "Well not any more, he's made a fool of me for the last time." With a press of a button the doctor activated a second monitor, this one showing a 3D schematic of a robot designed to look like a hedgehog. A full list of details scrolled down the screen, electronic components, materials, things needed to complete it.

"Doctor," Sounded an electronic voice from across the room. Eggman glared over to the technical robot stationed nearby. "May I remind you a chaos emerald is needed in order to complete..."

"Are you implying I'm not fully aware of the technical details for this project?" he asked in threatening tone.

"No doctor."

"I should think not otherwise it's the scrap heap for you! So you'll do well to remember that."

"Yes Dr. Eggman." The robot went back to continue with its duties. While the Doctor returned his attention back to the diagram.

_One chaos emerald. That's all it will take to finish off that hedgehog. Unfortunately for me only Shadow and Sonic are the ones who know the locations of the gems. A well thought out strategy I must admit. Neither one knowing the others location. If only there were some way I could..._

"Doctor," a robot called, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" He barked.

"We have detected Sonic the hedgehog."

"Really? Well then lets have it, is he actually leaving?"

"Confirmed. He's currently leaving the city limits now doctor."

"Oh, show me." He demanded looking straight to the large flat screen. It surprised the doctor that Sonic was actually leaving the city, after not doing so for quite some time. Naturally he didn't give a shit why of cause, just delighted to see him going somewhere instead of speeding around the city all day long.

Sonic's image appeared on screen, running flat out through a residential area leading out of the city. "Hmm-where are you going, Sonic?" he quietly asked himself in wonder, then jolted back in his seat. "Stay with him." He barked. "And notify me the instant he gets to where he's going."

"Yes doctor."

"Oh- and make sure the sentinel remains cloaked at all times. We wouldn't the spiny critter to be aware of our presence."

"Understood. Activating sentinel stealth mode."

"Excellent."

**SonicAmy**

Okay, so maybe jumping to conclusions, throwing a fit and trying to beat the crap out of her friends was a _little_ excessive at the time, but honestly, what else was Amy supposed to think when there's a dinky black jewellery box and the mention of a girl in the same scenario. It's a valid assumption anyone would make.

Well apart from Knuckles and Tails that is. While desperately avoiding death blows from an indestructible huge hammer. The two frantically tried to reassure a screeching, infuriated and _mental!_ rosette hedgehog, from the dubious possibilities that the love of her life was in fact dating another. It took some convincing, but eventually the boys had managed to make her see sense and do a complete one eighty on the two. Leaving both with a stressful and petrifying experience that neither never want to endure again!

Now feeling embarrassed, guilty and ashamed of her outburst. Amy's hands covered her face; while sitting in silence on one of the many lawns of Station Square park. Fully aware of Tails sitting to her left, his bright blue pools constantly drifting over her. While Knuckles was over by Chucks getting something to eat.

To be honest she didn't understand why on Mobius the pair were still hanging around. She thought for sure the boys would have made a run for it after having more then their fill. Could it be this was their way in getting back at her, maybe. Enjoy watching her suffer in humiliation, beating down hard over a foolish mistake, it certainly felt like it.

With eyes screwed shut, the hedgehog secretly wished for the deepest fiery pits of hell to open and swallow her up whole, because it would be much easier to take on the devil himself then contend with what she was going through. If only such things were actually possible.

The weight of her emotions were beginning to take its toll, almost suffocating. She had to resolve this, an apology maybe, it was all she had to offer, but would it simply be enough.

"Tails," she began, lowering her hands and looking straight at him. It was obvious he was a little wary maybe even a little fearful of her, so Amy didn't waste any time tormenting him further, she'd done enough of that already. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved before. I didn't mean to. There's no excuse for it.... "

"Amy it's fine." The kitsune cut her off abruptly. She started shaking her head in protest.

"No. No it's not, I should never have attacked you and Knuckles like that."

"But I understand." She stared bewildered. "Come on Amy, since I've known you, your dream is to be with _Sonic_. It's only natural to be upset when you _think_ everything your striving for is ending before it even began. And like we were trying to explain before, Sonic simply doesn't have the time for a relationship right now, not to mention no girl would be able to put up with him. Unlike you." He paused sending her a warm smile "So please stop worrying about it okay. Neither of us got hurt...although," He paused momentarily slipping a friendly and comforting arm around her shoulders. "It would have been hilarious to see Knuckles get decked," a little above a whisper. "Imagine, the guy would never live it down after getting his ass kicked by a girl." his grin relishing the thought.

"Aren't you forgetting _Rouge_, she decks him frequently. Mind you purely under different circumstances."

"Tell me about it!" he groaned out, "the whole love hate relationship they've got going on is really starting to unravel my nerves. I'm on edge every time she shows up, not knowing whether their going to kiss _or slug it out!_"

"You have to admit it is hilarious when it does kick off."

"Not when it's _my_ workshop getting trashed in the process!" he added with a raised brow.

"Ah!"

"Yeah,"

Thanks to this bright, cheerful kitsune much of Amy's dismay had evaporated, a weight lifted of her petite shoulders. There was still plenty remaining, but none the less she was very grateful for him to have stayed. Generally caring and comforting, easing the stress by making jokes. And directing the conversation elsewhere. What an angel. Amy now understood his earlier expression, it wasn't due to herself tormenting him, it was him worrying about her.

"Tails?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you." She said with a warm smile.

He returned the favour before pulling her in a warm embrace, which she accepted openly. _'If only Sonic would pull her into his arms.'_ she mentally thought.

"Careful kid," both emerald and azure eyes became immediately fixed on Knuckles coming to a stand still beside the two. "She might attack when you least expect it." He teased in his usual gruff voice. The two pulled away emitting a soft giggle, while the other approached the kitsune.

"Here." he offered out a steaming chilli dog smothered in red chunky onion sauce. Tails took it with a thoughtful smile. "Thanks." Then instantly took a bite.

The carnation pink hedgehog followed Knuckles with her eyes, as he dropped down to her right, he too with his own chilli dog. She was about to open her mouth to speak...

"Sure you don't want one?" He asked before she could get a word out.

" Er- no thanks." She replied a little distracted, she quickly got back on track though. "Listen Knuckles..."

"Save it." he snapped not bothering to look at the girl. "I get it, don't ask me how I just do. The idiot has a thousand ways of getting under your fur, so it's no surprise why anybody would act definitely to you once he was there. So were cool, there's no need to apologise. Got it! Now let me eat in peace would ya, I'm starving." He finished taking a huge bite of bread and its contents.

Amy was absolutely astonished, gob-smacked, her eyes wide and forgetting to breathe. She thought for sure if anyone had something to say about her actions Knuckles would certainly express it. And not think twice about the crudeness of his words. So what the hell was all this, instant forgive and forget, just like that. No way!

"Oi!" The echidna suddenly erupted snapping the girl out of her thoughts and focusing in on his appalled expression. "You mind, I'm trying to eat here!" It immediately dawned on her that without realising she was staring at Knuckles and his meal, no wonder the guy was a little pissed! it was completely bad manners to watch someone else eat.

"Oh..." Amy abruptly turned her sights away. "Sorry Knuckles." came the sheepish apology. He started uttering a string of words the girl couldn't make out, yet it was obviously directed at her. Unable to contain a smile, she listened harder to the complaining.

The overwhelming guilty emotions pealed away in layers, fading with each passing second. Until finally releasing its grip and lifting her sprites. A sense of gratitude overwhelmed her as she remained seated in silence between the two and a rising smile appeared.

As for her concern about a certain cerulean hedgehog, the instigator of her despair. There was a good chance he would eventually find someone, regardless of what Tails and Knuckles thought. Everyone has a kindred spirit just waiting to be found, at least that's what Amy believes. And no doubt it would absolutely break her heart, but she would deal, and not destroy everything in her path! including Sonic. She would be happy for him after all it's only what he deserves with everything he's done. Still that doesn't necessarily mean he's off the hook. _Hell no!_ She'll keep trying until he returns her feelings or finds someone, but even then she'll wait, for the rest of her life if need be, hoping for chance.

**SonicAmy**

Manoeuvrability was a simple task for Sonic, sidestepping the dark moist tree trunks, leaping over rich green foliage and the occasional fallen cedar. Before setting back down on the moss and dirt covered forest floor without so much as a pause in step. Dense and heavy, the canopy allowed little daylight to penetrate, yet the hedgehog's acute eye sight was none the wiser.

He could have easily taken a more direct route, a dirt trail which practically went in a straight line all the way through, but seriously, where was the fun in that!

The woodland its self composed of only a few acres, so it wasn't long before Sonic knew he was almost through it as he could hear the ocean off in the distance, and picked up the pace.

A moment later he hit the tree line and was immediately engulfed in bright sunlight. Skidding to a halt in the wide open space. Honeysuckle and bluebells mixed in with the distinct salty breeze overwhelming his senses, lush ankle deep grass under his feet and beyond. Stretching all the way up to a ground floor, white painted house a short distance ahead, and set back some from the edge of cliffs. Situated in the background on the cliff ledge was a towering white lighthouse.

The scene was breathtakingly serene and peaceful despite the crashing waves of the ocean. Absolutely nothing like the busy city life.

Sonic felt the corners of his lips lift into a soft smile, a feeling of joy tugging at his soul now that he was actually back here. Seeing it again after so many months, he silently admitted to himself he'd missed the place. His one true home in which he grew up in and he couldn't wait to step inside.

The house faced on toward the ocean, its faint reflection cast on to several box sash windows. Freshly painted steps led up to the porch where a double seater swing, cushioned in sun yellow hung to the far left next to a set of french doors. A wind-chime softly sounded drawing his attention to a another door at the top of the steps.

The cerulean hedgehog gripped the handle and pulled open the door, not bothering to knock as he crossed the threshold into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm home!" He called out, noticing the sound of a TV from another room. While taking a brief moment to look around, he could see nothing had changed since his last visit.

"Finally," Sonic immediately clapped his eyes on a female hedgehog leaning against the door frame. Her own jade green eyes looking back at him. Her rich violet quills and fur glistening under the suns rays. She wore a pure white bikini top, with matching low riding combats and sneaks. "Your late!" She stressed out with a disapproving expression.

"Nice to see you too Sonia." He quipped.

The two hedgehogs were identical when it came to looks. Everything about them screamed siblings but they were better then that the two were fraternal twins.

He watched her expression soften and walk into the room, "Have you eaten?" She asked stopping by the fridge and opening its door.

"Not yet." The violet hedgehog reached into grab something and throw the object over to her brother. Sonic caught it with one hand and stared at the precooked chilli dog, sealed away inside plastic packaging. It wasn't Chucks own brand but it still a chilli dog. "Thanks" he went over to the microwave, opening its door, ripped open the package and placed it on to the hotplate. Before closing it and setting the timer for three minutes.

He then turned to face Sonia. "Did you see the news?" She raised a brow at his question, when didn't she, it was the only thing she watched now, the only way she had of keeping tabs on him. He took that as a yes. "Then you know it wasn't my fault."

"I know," She paused a momentarily. "I suppose it was Dr. Eggman's own way in giving you _his_ present." She teased with a smile.

"Hn, it wasn't a very good one I can tell you that. I think he's starting to loose his touch. Anyways thanks to him I totally forgot about today."

"Oh-Okay then. I take your not bothered about your present."

"What are you kidding its the only reason I came here." Sonic quipped.

"Oh- your hilarious..." She paused in mid sentence when Sonic handed out a little black box to her.

"Happy birthday Sonia," He said softly smiling. Sonia took the gift, matching his expression. Then turned on her heal to retrieve a large box wrapped in blue paper from the counter behind her.

"Happy birthday Sonic." However she didn't hand over straight away, distracted by what was happening over his shoulder. "You might want to see to that first." she motioned behind him

"Huh?" Sonic turned back to the microwave his eyes growing wide in panic. "Oh-come on don't burn it!" he quickly acted on trying to salvage his chilli dog, listening to his sister giggle behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OK ppl second chapter has been edited. Warning depression will hit you in the face, while on the subject begs for mercy over a certain green hedgehog- sorry Manic fans, although it is the world of Sonic so anything can happen, right? Also some minor fluff moments, language and violence.

Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** Have decided to write to Sonic team and beg for rights, will let you know the verdict in next chapter. Fingers crossed.

Chapter 2: Sensibilities.

Sonic seemed pleased with his gift, admiring the way each felt and looked on his feet. As usual bright red but with chunky white soles, and laced up to the ankles. The latest track running sneaks that the pros wore.

"Well?" Sonia asked snapping him from his buzz. He smirked with a raised brow, tapping the toes of each foot off the floor.

"Be back in a sec." On that note he was out the door leaving his sister utterly wind swept in his wake. She rolled her eyes, watching the door closing back on it's self, but before it shut a gloved hand grabbed and pulled it back open.

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed in awe, crossing the threshold.

"Good to know. Although it wasn't what I originally had in mind."

"Oh! What was?" He demanded curiously, approaching the girl. Noticing a heavy sigh before she spoke.

"I was hoping to get you a signed copy of Mina's up coming album, unfortunately the release date was pushed back. Apparently something to do with her manager." She finished with a shrug and somewhat disappointed look.

It was a thoughtful gesture, Sonic is quite the fan of the young and talented soloist, Mina Mongoose. Having already gotten his hands on most of her releases, and a couple personally signed to him. Which he had his sister to thank for, after all she spent most of her free time shopping online leading to the discovery of Mina's web site.

Over all the hedgehog wasn't disappointed even though Sonia was, initially it's the thought that counts. His sneaks were just a bonus.

"You know a simple smile would have _sufficed_." He assured her casually draping an arm over petite shoulders and pulling her briefly into his side.

"Well if I'd known that I could have saved some cash." She retorted causing the other to chuckle softly.

"Alright now it's your turn." Sonic ushered the girl over to the round beechwood breakfast table, where the unopened jewellery box rested on top. Pulling out a chair he eagerly motioned Sonia into it and stepped round to take up a seat for himself.

His jade eyes were piercing as the violet hedgehog lifted the object into her gloved hand. She paused, momentarily looking at him with a half smile, before pulling off the lid.

Inside resting on a black velvet cushion was a gold oval shaped locket, laced with small diamonds around the edge and the word "sister" deeply etched into the gold. Threaded on a long delicate gold chain.

The instance Sonia started biting her lower lip while gazing joyously down at the item, he knew she loved it and he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

"Sonic its..."

"Ah-_ah_," He emphasized waving a finger, "The best is yet to come. Go ahead and open it up."

Sonia followed his instructions, first off by taking the cushioned necklace out of the box and separating the two. She took a moment to admire its simple beauty before gently unfolding the locket back and immediately fixing wide jade eyes on a small photo fitted perfectly inside.

She froze, her breath caught, eyes and throat suddenly inflamed as raw intense emotions flooded her system. She held on denying it to spill over.

The image was of Sonic, herself and Manic a green hedgehog and youngest of the triplets. Taken two years prior, grinning mischievously while huddling together. Which unfortunately was the last to be taken of the three.

"Told ya it was the best bit." He uttered ruefully.

The violet hedgehog could only nod in response, before slowly lifting her eyes to his. The two sharing the same expression of pain, sorrow and guilt. Sharing a void of emptiness and loss.

If anything today wasn't about the exchange of gifts, or the cause for celebration. It was about this moment of remembrance, because eighteen years ago today three were born, each unique and yet the same. Three pieces of a puzzle making up the whole picture for sixteen short, happy years. However a piece was taken away, lost as usual. Devoid of ever being filled again. Neither allowed a single tear to fall, completely retaining composure in fear they wouldn't be able to stop. And deep down knowing Manic wouldn't want such a thing.

Sonia inhaled deeply as she took hold of the chain and hooped it over her head. Ruffling her quills free in the process and allowing the locket to fall naturally. She then cleared her throat feeling it somewhat manageable now.

"You almost blew it ya know." She croaked out and made another attempt to clear it again.

"It was a risk." Sonic teased confidently, but none the less understanding her meaning.

"I came this close." She mockingly scowled while emphasizing a finger and thumb to almost touch. Then suddenly dropped her gaze "Still...I love it. Thank you, Sonic."

The cerulean hedgehog sent her a croaked smile by which point he noticed the difference in daylight pouring in through the kitchen window. Glowing scarlet hue filled the room like it was engulfed in flames. "Right then, what do you say we go pay Manic a visit, after all it's his birthday too."

"Sure, let me just go grab a sweater first." Sonic gave a nod before Sonia got to her feet and quickly left the room.

He didn't get much time to ponder his thoughts due to noise coming from the main room, as usual the loathsome daily news reporting the events concerning Dr. Eggman and himself. Explaining the details of the fight like a commentary at the Olympics. The press irritated Sonic as much as the thought of water did. He listened to the interviews of those he saved, each praising and thanking him in gratitude. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, always the same. You would think after two years it was all getting a little old, boring hearing about the same ordeal continuously, but apparently not.

Sonic rolled his eyes, the appreciation being no biggie, he was just glad of having helped those in need, being in the right place at the right time and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy kicking Eggman's butt.

The sound of scoffing footsteps drew his attention to Sonia, as she entered the kitchen. Her violet quills now covered by the white hood of her sweater, and in her hand a set of silver drumsticks, sealed inside a glass cylinder. Sonic sounded a whistle impressed, and instantly got to his feet and stood by her side, peering down at the shiny objects.

"I take it you approve." She sarcastically commented with a raised brow.

After a seconds pause the cerulean didn't bother to state otherwise, instead he quickly scooped the girl up into his arms with a start. Her expression clearly showing she was about to protest, but then thought better of it.

"_Impatient! Too slow! _Right?"

"Bingo!" he retorted as a matter of factly and dashed out of the house, through the ankle deep grass, honeysuckle and bluebells, until coming to a stop beside a black rock on the cliff ledge.

Sonia's feet were placed back to the ground. The view ignored, the twins set their sights on the memorial. The polished black granite towered over them, shaped into a surfboard. Inserted at the centre, a solar powered five pointed star, above a deeply etched epitaph:

_Surfs up dudes,_

_Catch you later._

_ Manic _

Sonic watched as Sonia knelt down on one knee, her back to him. Carefully she placed the encased drumsticks down on the granite base, adjusting until perfectly centred. Once satisfied she shifted round to the side bringing her knees up and resting her head up against the stone. Smiling ruefully up at her brother, before her gaze fell upon the setting sun.

The other moved swiftly appearing in perfect balance on top of the memorial. With hands by his sides he too gazed out toward the flaming scenery, the sun looking like it was about to break the waters surface. The white surf resembling a stampede of white horses, rising up out of the sparking blue. Then crashing in an explosion of glittering diamonds. He could see all the way down into the cove below the cliff face. Where the sand glowed in burnt orange. A beautiful if not almost romantic scene.

Amy Rose immediately flashed through his mind bringing a soft smile to his lips. The cute rosette would definitely love it here, she adores the beach almost as much as adoring Sonic himself, but not quite. Inevitably Tails and even Knuckles would like this place, providing Rad Red was still able to keep an eye on Angel Island, naturally. The desirable idea of someday bringing the three to South Coast and introduce friends to family would be an absolute joy for the hedgehog, wanting nothing more then to seal this void separating his life once and for all. Putting an abrupt end to the secrecy and deceit.

Yet it seemed things wished for the most always had a way of being unattainable, nothing more then simple dreams thanks to Eggman, if it weren't for him. Friends could live in peace. Sonia would finally start living her life now that she was ready to do so again. As for the cerulean, his true feelings for the cute rosette would finally come to the surface and never have to be contained or subdued again.

Sonic exasperated a sigh at the distant thought of what could be.

"What's wrong?" Sonia softly asked from below.

"Right now I'm supposed to be remembering my little brother, instead all I can think about is Amy, and how far away she seems to be right now."

"since when has distance ever been an issue for you."

"That wasn't what I meant." he uttered.

"No I know it wasn't." She quipped.

"This is crazy even when Amy's standing right in front of me I'm...

"Driving yourself crazy." Sonia interrupted now looking up at him. "That _is_ what you're doing by denying your feelings for this girl."

"You're not wrong there." He chuckles humourlessly.

"Then why keep doing this to yourself. You honestly think that sorry excuse for a human will actually go after her if you two were..."

"Definitely." he cut her off not wanting her to finish that sentence, it was simply too much to bare. "The doc's totally lost it these last few months and the thought of him getting his hands on Amy..." he couldn't bring himself to finish as his hands clenched into fists.

"I don't believe you would allow that to happen."

"What do you suggest tie her to my back for the rest of our lives."

"Would that be so bad." She teased. " Cause I don't think Amy would mind." he snorted that was definitely true to the rosette, she would love that.

"Could _you_ see yourself attached to my hip. After all Eggman would be just as much after you as he would Amy."

"It's not a bad idea I guess," Sonia giggled, "But I think you'd cramp my style. Besides isn't it the reason why I'm staying here, out of sight out of mind so to speak." Sonic remained in silence recalling his sisters sacrifice to remain at the house until this whole ordeal with the notorious human was dealt with. Even after she had come to terms with Manic's death and wanted to start living her life, she offered to stay instead of joining him in the city. Which he was very much grateful for giving him one less thing to be concerned about.

"It's not going to last forever." He stated confidently.

"That's good to hear because I don't expect to be living the rest of my life here and alone." She pointed out with sarcasm. "And I don't think Amy will wait forever either."

"Clearly you don't know her." He said with a smile.

"Oh Confident aren't we."

"Very." he retorted with a full on grin.

"So I take it you're not going to open your heart to her then?" it was more an assumption then a question.

"For now at least." He could clearly see the girl shake her head in the darkness.

"Your a gluten for punishment you realise?"

"Yeah maybe." he paused briefly "I'd like to think of it as playing it safe."

The twins then settled into silence, listening to the crashing waves below. Sonic despised anything more then a pint of H20, but strangely enough it didn't bother him watching over the ocean here, it was after all his familiar. A place filled with cherished memories, some teasing and irritating but all good and certainly worth the weight in gold.

"If it's any consolation I think Amy would kick ass if it came down to it." Sonia wasn't wrong, the rosette would definitely fight back with everything she had and then some along with that huge mallet of hers. Even Sonic himself would run from it.

Suddenly everything seemed irrelevant as his mind began to wonder, his decision wavering.

**SonicAmy**

Sonic arrived back to Central City just before sun rise. Standing at the foot of a luxury apartment building, and gazing up at seventh floor window of Amy's apartment. Each main window having a small walkout balcony decorated to the owners liking. The rosettes littered with potted flowers of all kinds, including lilies and various roses.

He wondered if the girl would be awake yet and more so if she was angry with him for skipping out on her yesterday. He was probably going to get decked by that giant hammer of hers for doing so. Regardless of this though he desperately wanted to see her.

Leaping in the air he immediately coiled in on himself and started spinning at high velocity, propelling him up the side of the building in less then a second. When he hit the seventh floor balcony, he uncoiled and set down on top the safety railing, taking no trouble to balance himself.

Jumping down, avoiding the flowers, he took a step toward the large sliding window and started casing the inside for any sign of movement. Pressing the side of his palm up against the glass and across his brow so he could see more clearly. He noticed the TV playing some early morning broadcast, meaning Amy had to be awake. His eyes drifted over to the sofa and there she was, not sitting up though. She was laid down across the cushions asleep and still dressed in yesterdays garments.

Sonic could feel the corner of his lips curl up over as he watched the cute pink hedgehog sleeping, this adding to his mental list of why he likes Amy so much, so far being just about everything. Feeling a bit like a peeping tom he stepped away from the window, and began debating whether or not to tap on the glass and wake her up, or to let her be. Chances are she didn't sleep too well with the TV still on and her being on the sofa. He wondered if that had anything to do with him, he hoped not. He decided to leave her be for now and come back later. So turning on his heal he headed toward the balcony which is when he heard a noise.

"Sonic?" The cerulean turned to the sweet sounding voice calling his name, finding Amy standing with the window open and rubbing her tired eyes. She looked so adorable right now that he suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Sonic quickly snapped himself out of such thoughts.

"Hey, Amz." He greeted with a grin. The pink hedgehog remained silent for a moment as she woke up properly. Before emerald eyes widen as if she just realising something.

"Your back!" She exclaimed and immediately dived for him, locking her arms around his neck and pushing him into the railing.

"Ow, take it easy Amy." He winced in pain, while breathing in her scent, sweet cherry blossoms as always.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you've returned." She said with tears in her eyes and snuggling into the crook of his neck. Sonic refrained from securing her in his arms, instead reluctantly taking hold of Amy's and removing them gently from around his neck.

"Hey, you have trouble sleeping last night?" He asked.

"No, I just fell asleep watching a movie that's all." Sonic felt relief wash over him with that answer.

"Most have been a boring movie." He quipped with a smile, standing to his feet and pulling Amy with him before completely breaking contact with her.

"Some bits were okay but others were a little... cheesy." She commented. "What are you doing here so early anyway." She asked with a puzzled expression. 'Not good' his mind panicked, okay so maybe this wasn't such a good idea without having some sort of excuse to pull it off, but what exactly could he say, not the truth, definitely not that. And there was no way he was going to lie, not to her. No he had to think of something, like he was just passing by. or...

Suddenly the ceruleans stomach sounded a growl. 'Perfect timing!'

"I owe you a treat remember. So I thought I'd shout you breakfast." Amy stared on with wide eyes totally gob smacked by the gesture. Frozen and possibly forgetting to breath.

"Er...Amy? You okay?" He asked moving in close and waving a hand in front of her face, aiming for some kind of response. "Amy?"

"Give me two minutes." She finally pipped up and went dashing back into the apartment, disappearing into the next room. With a baffled expression Sonic stared after her, before shaking his head as he softly chuckled.

Feeling the heat from the morning sun, Sonic turned to the direction in which it was rising. He leaped onto the railing, watching the bright sphere slowly reveal it self from behind the skyscrapers of the city. It was breathtaking but his thoughts lingered on the pink hedgehog inside.

Having said good night to his sister the cerulean had been left to his thoughts for the rest of the night. Spending the dark hours thinking only of Amy and how much he wanted to be with her. However a small part of his soul feared it so. Just thinking of the dangers and consequences were to great to be selfishly ignored, even if she could handle it. And it wouldn't be fair to place her in such a diabolical situation. Not to mention the issue of him keeping so much from the rosette, he didn't want to be in a relationship with secrets, and as long as Eggman was around he would always have them.

The reasons were stacked high against him and with that he couldn't allow his selfishness to get the better of him, he's much stronger than that. So for now he'll keep his love for Amy hidden beneath the surface and remain by her side, protecting her the best way he knows how, and cherishing every waking moment with her.

"Sonic?" Amy's concerning voice called from behind, snapping Sonic from his thoughts. He turned to face her where he noticed dampened quills from a thirty second shower and a change in her outfit. Red combat pants with matching vest, the colour very much complimenting her. Gold bracelets and white gloves. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a worried expression.

Sonic quickly responded with smile and a shake of his head. "Everything' cool, you about ready?" He watched as Amy went from anxiety to positively glowing in less then a second.

"All set."

"Then I'll meet you down stairs," Sonic quipped with a wink, before leaping off the balcony and free falling to the street below.

Full of excitement Amy dashed back in through the window quickly pulling it closed and heading for the front door.

**SonicAmy**

Sonia the hedgehog slipped her feet into a pair of black three-quarter boots, zipping up the insides before standing. She took one last look at her appearance in the mirror. Black skin-tight pants, matching strap vest and white gloves. Satisfied with her look she grabbed a crimson red leather jacket hanging up on the back of her bedroom door and checked to make sure she had her keys.

After locking up Sonia made her way down the porch steps, following the slab paving that lead round to the back of the house. Passing under flowering hanging baskets and trellis that decorated the white exterior walls.

As she turned the corner hitting the small driveway, there it stood in all its glory. Her pride and joy, a Suzuki supersport motorcycle, polished black finish, trimmed in chrome fittings and black leather seating. A black beauty.

Sonia felt the corners of her lips curl up, she was going to enjoy this. Riding like hell up the coast line was just what she needed in order to clear her head. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning in her sleep, due to a tormenting nightmare that had a habit of repeating frequently on her. Only it wasn't a dream brought on by imagination, it was a memory of devastation she wished she didn't possess. It had taken months but at least now the violet didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, crying with heartache. Still every time was a huge shock to the system and her only way of comfort was the 700 horsepower this baby gave out.

Stepped up beside the bike, she trailed a finger over the body work. Admiring the sleek shape with a crooked smile. However her trail of thought was cut short due to a high pitched humming sound coming from behind. Spinning on her heel she quickly discovered a large man, dressed in red and black, long facial hair, shades and goggles strapped over a bald head. Hovering in the air inside a strange pod like machine. No doubt the cause of the noise.

Sonia instantly froze recognising the human as Dr. Eggman. The one responsible for not allowing her to continue on with her life, instead living it in seclusion, and also a constant bother for Sonic and his friends. She felt absolute hatred and anger toward this man and wanted nothing more then to smack the shit out of him, to make him pay for the misery and fear he's caused to innocents. But she contained her bitter emotions, remaining calm as to keep her cover of not existing in the first place. With a silent deep breath she relaxed the tension of her muscles, before opening her mouth to speak. "Hey there, you lost?" She pleasantly asked with a smile. Eggman quickly began acting in a confused state of manner.

"Yes, yes I seemed to be, could you please point me in the direction of the nearest town Miss. ro- er Hedgehog." Sonia narrowed in suspiciously for a second, she wasn't sure but she thought the guy was up to something.

"Sure just head north there's a quiet little village there, shouldn't take you too long." She answered.

"Why thank you Miss,"

"No probs." She finished, turning back to her bike and hoping the guy would now leave.

"I say..." Or maybe not. Sonia faced back to the man, faking a smile in the process. "I don't suppose you know of a blue hedgehog do you miss?" Eggman was still acting out fake pleasantry's, but Sonia wasn't about to fall for it, instead shaking her head.

"Nope. Sorry I don't, I do occasionally to see a blue hedgehog on the news from time to time, but as you can see this place is a ways from anywhere, nobody ever comes out here." _Shit! _Sonia mentally spat in realising her mistake, she really shouldn't have said that. "Come to think of it I've seen you on the news also, right? You're Dr Eggman." She quickly assumed and watched as the human grinned at her words. "You know you're an inspiration to me boyfriend, he's studying engineering because of you." Sonia was hoping to imply that she wasn't alone, given that she was in this secluded location. Eggman however didn't seem to be taking any notice of what she was saying, as he was carefully scanning the house and the surrounding area.

This definitely seemed off, her suspicions growing more wary of him with each passing second, becoming threatened by his presence.

She draped the jacket over the seat of her bike, before taking a step forward. "Is there something wrong?" She asked snapping Eggman sights back to her.

"Well it's like you said, you've seen both the blue ro- hedgehog and myself on TV, and it just so happens that yesterday I followed him leaving Central City to this place. To your pretty little house. To you" He explained gloating at the violet hedgehog.

Sonia was taken aback, stomped, she most definitely didn't see that one coming, and from the sounds of things neither did Sonic. "Y-you must be mistaken." It was a pathetic attempt at its best, but she had to try.

"No. I think not." Eggman maniacally grinned as the sound of heavy footsteps came thundering toward the two. Sonia backing up a little while scanning the area, until the first signs of swat bots and Shadow androids came into view, appearing on all sides. There were to many to count and they were all closing in fast.

"And just what the hell is all this?" She spat with clenched fists, glaring furiously at the doctor.

"You are going to give me the chaos emeralds, Sonic has left in your charge."

"I told you I don't know the guy so obviously your chaos emeralds ain't here!" She exclaimed, lying none the less. She knew Sonic had stashed two of the seven here at the house and in his room. At the time the two believing said gems would be safe, so much for that idea. In a way she was relieved though, at least the doctor didn't know about her and her connection to the speedy blue hedgehog. At the moment that is, but if he were to get inside the house, that would all be over.

So the violet had to think of something and fast, as it was starting to get crowed. "Listen..."

"I think I've heard quite enough." The doctor interrupted. "I admire your attempt in protecting your blue friend, but..." He paused pressing a key on his control panel to bring up a holographic screen. The image being that of the twins standing over by the monument the night before. "As you can clearly see I know for a fact that rodent was here." Eggman gloated at Sonia's surprised expression there was noway she was getting out of it. "Now swat bots find me those emeralds, rip the place apart if you have too."

"Like hell this is my home!" Sonia shouted, staring at the robots taking the first steps toward the house.

"I think you should be more concerned about your safety hedgehog." He started before looking over toward the next set of robots. "Shadow androids. Teach this rat a lesson about dishonesty." He ordered.

Simultaneously the mean looking black mechanical hedgehog's began closing in on Sonia, priming lasers that seem to appear out the back of their hands.

The girl couldn't believe this was actually happening. Like her life wasn't screwed up enough to begin with. Noway could she handle the several robots aiming weapons in her direction, not with the little skill she possessed in marshal arts. Okay she might have a slight chance with her strength but to put it simply, she was way out of her league if these guys resembled anything like the original. Just what the hell was she supposed to do.

At the sudden sound of a crash, Eggman darted for the house. Alright the girl had no choice but to prevent the man from getting his hands on the emerald's, so immediately she gave chase. "Hey!!!" She yelled after him, only getting a few paces before an android appeared in her path, taking a powerful swing at her face.

Sonia reacted quickly flipping back over onto hands and kicking her feet up and under the chin of said android, knocking it back over and hitting the deck in a short circuit. She then finished her back flip, landed back on feet. _'Speed, check.' _She mentally commented on the similarities.

"Target locked." The others simultaneously spoke. Sonia only had less then a second to glance in the others direction before a wave of golden beams came flying toward her. To evade the attack, a series of somersaults were played out, moving with grace yet speed in all directions.

When close enough the violet used a hedgehogs trait to coil up into a spin and smack straight into her opponents chest with ultimate devastation. Deeming it scrap as it hit the ground and exploded.

She quickly set a course for the next one, again getting in close, only this time the robots were ready for her, and began firing on one of their own. With little time to act the violet leaped over the robot, setting down behind it and using it as a shield from the laser beams.

In a matter of moments that one too was useless, prompting the girl to revert to evasive manoeuvres. Leaping, ducking, flipping countless times, and now starting to feel the strain of the relentlessness. She honestly couldn't fathom how her brother got such a kick out of all this evading, then again avoiding this lot would be a simple task to him and his speed. It was then a laser just skimmed her check bone, causing a burning sensation from the cauterisation. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed vehemently, and charged in to get even.

This time she used hand to hand techniques, knocking away the laser first and smacking her other fist through the metal skull, sending it into a fit of fritz before exploding. "Maybe next time you'll reconsider your manners with a lady." She growled and headed for the next one.

Skidding in low she swept it off its feet, but before hitting the ground she added to the impact by smacking it through the side of its head with all her might.

Unfortunately when pulling back another suddenly appeared beside her and kicked her hard to the ground, winding her in immense pain.

The beams of light ceased and the four remaining androids closed in around her. Sonia's breathing had grown shallow as she struggled to lift her weight onto a hand, the other cradling her ribs. She glared up at the robots, while slowly getting to her feet. Now having one on each side, but she wasn't done just yet. Taking up a fighting stance she prepared for close combat again, while drowning out the horrific pain to her chest.

Each robot followed suit also taking up stances, cold emotionless eyes fixed on the violet. "Ain't you guys ever heard of one on one." She rasped out pissed at being out numbered.

"Well you can never be too careful when it comes to hedgehogs." Sonia immediately turned her sights on Dr. Eggman hovering a short distance way. Her jade eyes soon fixed upon the items in his hand. Two chaos emeralds one cyan the other fuchsia, and a photo of Sonic, Manic and herself no older then five years of age. '_No' _She mentally uttered. "Especially in your case. Take her." He demanded. Before the simplest of actions could be performed, Sonia had no time to react as a set of cold steel arms wrapped tightly around her arms and chest, pinning her and causing more discomfort.

"Get your damn hands off me!" She screamed in protest, struggling to break free with what little strength she had left.

"Oh I think not my dear." Dr. Eggman quickly approached the small group, glowing with triumph. "You are my ticket to getting rid of that meddling little shit once on for all."

Cheers for reading. You like? Hope so. Tell me what you think?

Intro to other characters in next chapter and hoping for humour. Not sure I've got that one down yet. So till next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wots up y'all, sorry for the late update I got my hands Sonic comics and well need I say more. Hehe. So anyways here it is chapter 3 whoa-hoo.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine Sonic team wont share. But they can only hold out against my begging and pleading for so long right. Hehe.

Chapter 3. Discoveries.

Sonic and Amy stepped into Ella's 24 hour diner, fully kitted out retro style. Black and white floor tiles, chrome stools with bright red leather seating lining up beside a red polished counter, which almost stretched the length of the establishment. Matching booths lined on the opposite side where daylight poured in through the windows. A jukebox down at the far end and a large screen TV placed on the wall above it.

The doors to the kitchen swung open and Cream the Rabbit came rolling in on a pair of skates. Dressed in a red shirt and black hot pants with matching accessories. She still has a childlike face with big golden brown eyes, even though she's fifteen years of age, just a year younger then Amy. Cream instantly spotted Sonic and Amy and went to greet them as they sat in a booth.

"Morning you two."

"Hi Cream." The hedgehogs greeted simultaneously.

"I was wondering when you guys would stop by, are the others coming too." Cream asked a little hopeful.

"Well I don't know about the others Cream, but we're here because Sonic owes me." Amy answered. Cream looked back and fourth between the two contemplating what was going on here.

"So does this mean you guys are on a date?" She quizzed in a teasing manner.

"No date. Just breakfast." Sonic quipped.

"You had to go and ask didn't you" Amy sarcastically added.

"Oops." Creamed sounded feeling somewhat uncomfortable which Sonic noticed.

"Amy I never said..."

"I know I know, but I can pretend can't I. You know wishful thinking and all."

"Whatever just don't get too carried away. You wouldn't want to be seen kissing any blue mail boxes because your imagination is getting the better of you. I mean think of the embarrassment." Sonic teased.

"Like I couldn't distinguish you from a mail box."

"You might wanna reconsider, you'll have a higher success rate in kissing something that can't get away."

"Well if that's the case then..." Amy suddenly sprang to her feet diving over the table with her hands stretched out toward Sonic. She had him in her sights and in less then a second she would have hold of him. She gazed into those bright jade pools, his lips curling up at the corners. Then he vanished and Amy crashed into the back cushion with a thud.

"My point exactly." Sonic said from above. He was perfectly balanced on top of the booth partition gloating down at Amy. Who was practically splatted up against the cushion.

"You'll see, I'll get you yet Sonic." Both Sonic and Cream were just able to understand her muffled words.

"Ah huh." Sonic sounded, sticking a finger in his ear. Like he hadn't heard that before.

"Em, Amy?" The concerned rabbit took a step toward the pink hedgehog.

"I'm fine Cream." Amy quickly responded while pushing herself back to reveal a sheepish smile. Her cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment. "Only my pride is damaged nothing more."

"I'd say it was massacred." Sonic uttered watching the girl turning back to the table like everything was normal.

"So," Amy quickly cleared her throat. "Are you ready to order?" She pleasantly asked intertwining her fingers and resting her hands on the table in front.

Cream looked up at Sonic to see him smiling and shaking his head. Almost like he was enjoying Amy's humiliation, but then his expression softening slightly, gazing down at the pink hedgehog like he was in deep thought. Watching her in a trance like state.

"Aright," Amy started snapping the two to attention. "You win Sonic I promise to keep my distance while we eat." She finished. Cream looked back to the cerulean.

"Sound's reasonable enough." He answered smiling, pretending that to be the reason for his delay. He then leaped over Amy's head and sat opposite her. Amy leaned closer with a full on grin.

"But _only_ while we eat." She promised with a wink.

Cream was trying to get her head round at what she'd just witnessed. She could have sworn Sonic was looking at Amy with... with love stricken eyes, like he was infatuated with her, almost as if he was ...could he? It didn't make any sense. Why tease her about her feelings for him, evading her advances, letting her know he's not interested. Why all the pretence if he truly liked her in return? Cream didn't understand she must have gotten it wrong, maybe reading too much into it. It was one of her traits to be able to understand her friends, their motives and feelings, seeing what others may not at first. So this totally contradicted its self, does he or doesn't he...

"Cream!" Sonic and Amy exclaimed simultaneously snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"And she's back on planet Mobius." Sonic teased.

"Where'd you go?" Amy asked amused.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about something." She replied a little embarrassed. "What can I get you." She took out a small notepad and pen from her pocket sash tied to her hip.

"Pancakes." The two replied.

"For the third time already." Sonic pointed out. "Ow!" He yelled reaching under the table and rubbing his leg. Amy having kicked him in the shin, and was now glaring at him.

Cream tried to fight back a smile, mindful of the action. She finished writing out the orders and started rolling backwards toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back with your order." She informed them before stepping through the doors.

"I wonder what's on her mind?" Amy pondered out loud as she stared after her friend.

"You got me, but whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah your probably right."

Amy turned her sights back to Sonic who was sat with his back to the window and his feet up, crossed legged on the seat. The tips of his sneaks peering over the ledge of the table. She giggled.

"What?" Sonic asked looking over at her.

"You playing it safe?" She asked raising a brow and sniggering. Sonic gave her a puzzled expression prompting Amy to give a single motion of her head toward his feet. Sonic followed with his eyes and figuring out what she meant. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well your kicks are almost as powerful as that mallet you swing around. I need to protect my assets." He replied. Amy giggled again taking that as a compliment.

The two relished in the others company one being more tactful about it then the other but their feelings for each other were the same. Sonic listened to Amy as she started humming to a tune playing low in the background. His mind drifting back to that hazy day where his feelings for the girl first came drifting to the surface, four months prior.

_Sonic crashed through steal double doors entering the control centre of Dr. Eggman's newly constructed orbital space station. With Shadow the hedgehog close on his heels. _

_Shadow resembled closely to the blue hedgehog yet his fur mostly black except for red streaks running through his quills, white gloves and gold rings around his wrists. On his feet hover boots enabling to move at the same speed as Sonic. However these two were very much the opposite when it came to personality. _

_The two instantly uncoiled their body's and came to a halt as their sights landed on the obese human before them. _

"_Ah, Sonic, Shadow your just in time." The doctor greeted in a overjoyed tone._

"_I do have my moments." Sonic retorted cockily grinning at the man._

"_Yes you do." He replied an octave lower and returning a sinister grin himself. _

"_Doctor you are to power down this station and accompany me back to Mobius where you will be taken into custody." Shadow commanded as he took a step forward._

"_Oh, and what makes you think I'll surrender so easily" He asked._

"_Er encase you haven't already noticed egghead we've foiled your little plan. Right now Knuckles Amy and Tails are at this moment disconnecting the Master Emerald you stole." Sonic informed him. _

_This mighty green emerald was being used as a weapon for Eggman's space station. The sheer power from it was enough to level cities down on the surface of Mobius. And the doctor already had his first target prepared, Central City. Wanting to get this over with quickly, and the fact that Knuckles was charging toward the emerald anyway, the group had split into two teams. One group went with Knuckles while the other went to stop the doctor._

_The mad scientist started to howl in laughter, rising suspicions for the hedgehogs._

"_N-not a-any-more." He struggled to say laughing so hard. _

"_What!" Sonic exclaimed with a glare._

"_What do you mean by that doctor?" Shadow asked with a concerning tone._

"_Allow me." Dr. Eggman turned his attention to the control systems at his disposal and activated a monitor. The black screen flashed in activation to reveal the blackness of space and Knuckles, Amy and Tails were floating within it. The hedgehogs gasped in horror at the image._

_The three were drifting away from the space station, toward Mobius. Not only that but Amy was separated from Tails and Knuckles. Sonic felt a twinge in his gut as he watched the two keep a grip on the other while desperately reaching out for the girl. He felt it again looking at Amy's terrified expression as she too reached out, tears splashing from her eyes as she was screaming, but they were too far apart and had noway of manoeuvrability._

_A drumming sound began to consume Sonic's hearing, growing louder and becoming more frequent. His pounding heart beating rapidly and painfully as he watched Amy fight to be reunited with the others. He didn't understand why his insides were acting this way all he did know was that he couldn't stand seeing her so scared. He had to do something, get out there some how and try to help his friends. _

_His mind was already made up when he heard a cry from Shadow. _

"_Chaos...!!" Sonic watched as the black hedgehog vanished in a blinding light and he couldn't be more grateful for it. Shadow had taken it upon himself to retrieve the others which was a safer option then what Sonic was prepared to do. He would have had too breech the hull in order to reach them. At least this way the problem would be dealt with quickly and safely. _

"_He's cutting it close isn't he. Only thirty seconds until re-entry and they burn up and die." The doctor explained before howling again. Sonic immediately turned his sights onto Eggman feeling the burning fury and anger bubbling up from within. He'd never felt so much hate for someone before now. There was no doubt Shadow wouldn't be successful, but Sonic couldn't control his emotions. It was unforgivable what the others were going through, what Amy was going through. Her charming, smiling expression flashed across his mind and his fists became clenched. The thought of the delightful Rosette hedgehog no longer being around, caused him to explode with rage. _

_Within a second he was engulfed in a dark aura, darkening his fur and quills to almost black. _

_Eggman suddenly stopped his howling, watching wearily of Sonic's new transformation. _

"_This is new." He commented, never having seen anything quite like it, not from Sonic that is. He began to get a feeling that his life could very well be in danger and so he activated his security systems. All around the room double barrelled laser cannons appeared out of the walls and immediately started firing short bursts of energy at Sonic._

_The now malice charged hedgehog wasted no time in destroying the threat. His speed and strength had doubled as he spun his way round the walls smashing the weapons. In a blink of an eye he'd taken them all out. Sonic then carried on with his rampage smashing up all the control panels, causing small electrical explosions and filling the air with smoke. He then started to approach the doctor. There were no words from the blue hedgehog due to him being consumed by his rage. _

_A bright white light then filled the room. "Control!!" Shadow exclaimed arriving with Knuckles, Amy and Tails, the glow then dissipating. Sonic made no effort to deviate from Dr. Eggman and check to see if his friends were alright. He just kept on walking toward the human, taking his time so fear and panic would consumed him. _

_The blue hedgehog could hear his friends calling out to him, but chose to ignore them. He didn't want distraction's right now, that is until something smacked hard into his chest._

"_Sonic!!" Amy exclaimed forcing him to stop in mid step. The palms of her hands pushing back on his chest._

_Sonic tore his glaring eyes away from Eggman, only to have them fall upon Amy, who looked terrified and shaken._

"_Sonic what is it, what's wrong?" Her words trembled out in panic and worry. Again there was a sudden pain to Sonic's chest in seeing her in such a way, and adding fuel to his fire. He looked back towards the doctor and went to take another step forward. Amy immediately responded pushing him back._

"_No. Sonic no. Look at me. Sonic. Sonic." She pleaded as the tears started flowing down her soft cheeks. "Look at me please." Amy hiccuped, cupping both sides of his face with her hands, but Sonic wouldn't, his sights fixed on Eggman. He wanted to make the human suffer. Far worse then what his friends were suffering put together. He started to push forward causing Amy's feet to slide across the floor. She acted promptly to this, slammed her body into his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her entire body trembling against his._

"_Sonic you have to stop. You don't want to do this, it's not who you are." She tightened her grip trying to force her weight against his, with no luck. "Please stop, this isn't you the Sonic I know would never lower himself to such a vengeful state." She paused shifting her head to rest upon his chest and her voice a little above a whisper "Please come back to us. I don't like this dark side of you. Sonic... your scaring me." _

_And as those shaking words left her lips, Sonic froze on the spot. His heart feeling like it was being squeezed. Amy was no longer terrified of being out in the blackness of space she was terrified of him. He was the one responsible for those tears, her shaking body and croaking voice. He was causing her suffering, and he could not abide that._

_Just as his instant transformation came about, it did the same reverting Sonic back to his original self, no aura, and rich cerulean once again. He brought his arms up and around the pink hedgehog's shoulder blades holding her close. Sonic now started to feel the warmth of Amy's body seeping into his own, her scent engulfing his sense of smell. _

_His beating heart quickening. He didn't know why but it all felt nice somehow, content. _

"_Shh Amy." He whispered in an attempt to sooth her. Noticing her body tense up at his words before she slowly pushed herself back to look at him face to face. _

"_S-Sonic?" She breathed. He could now see the paining emotions in her eyes, but as they gazed at each other it was quickly replaced by relief, then joy. Amy began to smile. "Sonic!" She exclaimed in delight as she immediately dived back into his embrace, and Sonic welcoming her to it. _

He didn't understand at the time where his feelings were leading him, how could he at the age of seventeen and never experiencing that kind of emotion before. But as the days passed from that time he found himself thinking of the rosette whenever she wasn't around. Then when she was he started noticing her more and more, watching her every move and finding her fascinating. Even now listening to her humming along with the song playing from the jukebox, he found her captivating.

"There you go." Cream's voice snapped Sonic out of his daze as a plate of pancakes were placed on the table in front.

"Nice one." He blurted before unwrapping his knife and fork from the napkin and digging in.

"Thanks Cream." Amy sent the rabbit a smile before doing the same.

The door to the dinner swung open and in walked Mighty the Armadillo. Short black fur covers a vast majority of his body and a red shell over his back, stretching from between the eyes to the very base of his back. White gloves on his hands and red sneaks.

"Noway!" Cream exclaimed as she spotted the familiar face. Amy looked up from her plate as did Sonic turning to follow her line of sight, his cheeks bulging with food. They too surprised to find Mighty strolling toward them.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"Mighty?" Amy uttered in surprise. Cream sped on up to the armadillo and quickly hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back." She greeted in his ear.

"Thanks Cream." Mighty replied with a smile. They separated and continued on to the others.

"Can I get you anything?" She quickly asked.

"No I'm good. I only came in because I saw these two from outside." He answered.

Sonic chewed his food and swallowed. "Well if it isn't the vagabond himself."

"Hn, look who's talking." Mighty retorted.

"Yeah but I can get from place to place in a third of the time, so I'm not missed." Sonic stated as a matter of factly.

Mighty sounded a chuckle. "You never change Sonic, always boasting about your speed." Sonic sent him a cheeky grin in response.

"So when did you get back?" He asked before stabbing his fork into a pancake and eating it whole.

"Last night. I'm staying with the Chaotix." Mighty answered. Sonic momentarily froze. _That sounds... fun._ He sarcastically thought before continuing to chew.

"Well I'm glad your back, see anything interesting?" Amy quizzed.

"I travelled to a couple of small towns and discovered an ancient ruin temple hidden in a jungle. Then I came back to let the authorities know about it." Mighty answered calm and collected like it was no big deal.

"Noway!" Amy and Cream exclaimed simultaneously.

"You uncovered a temple?" The rosette asked in shock.

"Whoa that's big," Added Sonic. "What was it like? You did explore it right?"

"Sure I did, but not everywhere. The place is huge. I can't believe it was never discovered until now. The place was covered in inscriptions that I'd never seen before, the ceiling, walls inside and out, the pillars every inch of the place was covered. There was this chamber too that seemed to hold no significances what so ever, just a large slab of black stone centred in the floor of the room. I never seen such a glossy black stone before without some sort of specks of other colours included."

"Weren't there any other rooms?" Amy asked engrossed.

"Not that I could find just a system of corridors and that one chamber. Weird huh?"

"I'll say, have you already reported the find?" Sonic asked shoving the last of his breakfast down his throat.

"Yeah that's where I just came from. The people over there are ecstatic about it and can't wait to get out there. They even said the place will be named after me since I was the one to discover it."

"Could be interesting. I might head out there at some point and check it out for myself." Amy leaned over the table closer to Sonic.

"That's not a bad idea, want some company?" Her expression cute and almost devilishly. Sonic copied her pose leaning with a smirk.

"Sure if you think you can keep up." He replied smugly. Amy sent him a glare before thrusting herself back to an up right position and folding her arms in chagrin.

The two then turned their attention to Mighty. "Why so quiet Cream?" He asked watching her with a raised brow.

Cream had been carefully watching Sonic with Amy, still debating whether her instincts about his feelings for her rang true. She turned her sights to Mighty after hearing his question, quickly thinking of a reply. "Er, I was thinking about the name of the temple." The others went silent thinking the same thing.

"Hn," Sonic sounded after a moment with a smirk. "Mighty's Temple." He emphasized with his hand like a head-liner. The others started laughing.

"Yeah, doesn't quite sound right, huh." Mighty commented with a sheepish grin. The others shook their heads in agreement.

The four carried on discussing what had been happening lately in Mighty's absence. Laughing and joking mostly at the expense of Eggman's repetitive attacks and miserable failures.

It was then Sonic's ear twitched hearing a low thud somewhere off into the distance, distracting him from the conversation. He listened carefully for it to happen again as it could mean trouble. The thud came again followed quickly by another. Two more followed this time which seemed to be a little louder.

Amy noticed Sonic was watching out the window his mind somewhere else. "Hey!" She kicked his leg under the table thinking it was rude of him.

"Ow!!" He whelped in pain as he fixed his sights on Amy.

"Well you should be listening?" She told him leaning closer in annoyance.

Sonic heard the noise again and immediately covered Amy's mouth with a hand just as she was about to scold him for being rude.

"Shh, listen." He instructed. The others suddenly went silent while keeping very still.

"I don't hear anything." Mighty whispered after a moment.

"Just keep listening." He whispered back removing his hand from Amy's face. They continued to listen carefully while keeping their eyes fixed on Sonic.

At that moment the small group noticed two green hawks zoom pass the window of the dinner riding a hover board, right behind them a purple swallow and a white albatross. They too riding what was also known as Extreme Gear.

"Was that what you were listening for?" Amy questioned in a whisper. Sonic shook his head looking out the window. Then before his very eyes a green glowing light flashed passed heading in the same direction as the birds. "What the hell!" Mighty exclaimed as he and the others jumped back in shock. They then heard a loud thud and felt a vibration through the floor.

"I heard that." Amy stated the obvious then leaned closer to the glass.

"That was a chaos spear." Sonic uttered recognising the green beam of light. He leaped onto the table and pressed his face up against the glass, looking up and down the road.

"You mean Shadow." Amy asked "Wait a sec, isn't that him?"

Sonic looked in the same direction as Amy, instantly setting his sights on a black dot that was growing larger in less than a second. His eyes widened in panic.

"Get back from the window!" Sonic yelled as he pulled Amy up by the arm and into his arms, immediately leaping from the table and following Mighty and Cream down behind the counter. Upon hitting the deck the four huddled together, Sonic and Mighty shielded the girls with their own body's, just as a black blur passed the dinner emitting a cracking sound. A sonic boom. Windows shattered and the broken shards fell to the surrounding area inside and out the establishment.

Sonic jumped to his feet with a grunt. "Keep the change Cream." He said leaping over the counter, out through the window to gave chase.

"Hey wait Sonic!" Amy exclaimed after him, but he was already gone. Left in his wake was a ten dollar bill floating down onto the tiles before her.

"Well at least he didn't forget to pay." She uttered.

**SonicAmy**

Jet the hawk along with his little brother Bean who clung to his back, flew down the street on an Extreme Gear board, dodging the traffic and pedestrians as well as evading chaos spears being fired from behind.

"I don't think he liked your shiny Bean." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Whyyy? Shiny fun!" The little green hawk cheered spreading his arms out wide. Jet had to reach back as he did so, so he wouldn't fall.

"Oh I very much doubt he sees it that way." He replied noticing Storm the albatross and Wave the swallow come up on either side of him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Jet." Wave stated as she narrowly missed a beam of light, it hit the road instead and caused a small explosion. "Hey you moron you almost hit me that time!" She yelled back over her shoulder toward Shadow the hedgehog.

"Well what do you suggest, give it back. " Jet snapped. "Be my guest, just don't expect to still be breathing after you give it to him."

Bean couldn't keep his eyes off the black hedgehog behind, fascinated by glowing green lights being unleashed by Shadow. Well it wasn't as if he needed to keep his eyes ahead of him with Jet doing all the work. The young hawks baby blues grew wide as he smiled in glee. "Wow lots of pretty lights now!" Bean exclaimed in awe as he watched a dozen chaos spears head right toward them.

"I take it back," Jet started. "You wont even get close enough to return it." He commented before the three started manoeuvring anyway they could. Swaying side to side and up the walls of buildings to bypass the beams, marginally staying ahead whilst one by one the spears struck ground and structures around the group.

"Yeah, pretty lights go boom!" Bean cheered.

"We'll be the ones going boom if we can't ditch this guy." Jet bit out annoyed as he looked back over his shoulder toward Shadow. With Jets acute vision he was able to see passed the fuzzy blackness approaching. Right down to those crimson eyes that glared straight back. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

Wave swooped in on his right once again. "This guys really starting to get on my nerves." The swallow then noticed Bean's bag and smiled ominously. "Mind if I borrow this. Thanks." She said lifting the bag from his person before he realised what was happening or could object. She immediately started fishing around inside until her hands felt a sphere and she smiled again pulling it out.

"Shiny!" Bean cried out as soon as he saw the the silver sphere in Wave's hand. Immediately reaching out with both hands to try and snatch it from the her grasp.

"Hey Bean! Get a grip would ya." Jet snapped meaning that literally as he tightened his hold on his brother to hold him back. "This isn't the time for you to get all starry eyed."

"Give it. Give it!" Bean demanded as he continued to struggle over to the swallow.

Wave ignored the hawk and started twisting either side of the sphere in opposite directions until a bleep sounded from it. She glanced at Jet who was looking back at her. She then turned her sights back to Shadow. "Now its your turn!" She exclaimed throwing the sphere behind her and into Shadow's on coming path.

Shadow the hedgehog narrowed his sights on the silver object, he already having come acquainted and knowing full well to be an explosive. He could also see there were going to more on the way. Sounding a grunt he began channelling energy into a balled fist and instantly swung his arm out wide, unleashing several chaos spears to take out the sphere's.

Each blade of light glided through the air at high velocity. Shadow watched as the first made contact with a sphere, detonating it above the ground. The small explosion sent out a ball of flame that quickly dissipated into a cloud of smoke. While the others continued on toward the rest. The hedgehog took the distraction as an opportunity to finish this game of cat and mouse and disappeared into thin air.

The people on the streets were screaming, running in terror and panic from the colliding energy beams and bombs. Seeking shelter in nearby buildings or completely evacuating the area all together.

The Babylon Rogues however continued down the street as explosions erupted behind. Each of them gloating at the destruction and mayhem they were causing. Bean was a little more ecstatic watching the scene, expressing his excitement and joy with chapping of hands and cheering at each loud cracking sound, fire ball and smoke bloom which filled the air.

"Yeah! That'll teach him to mess with us right Bean." Jet exclaimed in delight. The young hawk nodded in response.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Shadow interrupted suddenly appearing beside the two and punching Jet side on in the face. Sending the surprised hawk off the gear toward the ground.

"Weee!" Bean chimed as he too went with his brother, plummeting onto the street face first with a thud.

"Boss!" Storm and Wave bellowed as the two realised what had just happened. Both manoeuvring to turn back.

Jet pushed himself up onto his hands, his brother somehow managed to remain on his back. "He he, that was fun." The younger sibling giggled out, the situation having no effect on him. Jet could do no other then send a glare over his shoulder at the happy little hawk. His attention however was quickly distracted by Shadow standing a foot away, fists clenched, scowling expression.

"O-oh!" Bean breathed. It was then the soft hum from gears distracted the three to see Strom coming in fast, he pulled back a balled fist and went to swing for Shadow. Unfortunately for the albatross Shadow was already dodging the attack, ducking out the way of the punch and spin kicking the large guy from behind, knocking him off his gear and smacking into the wall of a nearby building.

"Hn, pathetic." Shadow commented then looked over to Wave who had stopped a short distance away and was hovering off the ground. "What about you, care to try and fail like your idiot friend." Wave replied with a scowl, she knew she was out of her depth. "Thought as much." Shadow uttered before returning his gaze back to the hawks.

Stepping closer he reached down to grab Bean by his red neckerchief, he gave a wide grin to Shadow before suddenly being dropped to the floor. Shadow then grabbed Jet by the throat lifting him up and smacking his back hard into a wall of a building. Jet winced upon impact. "You either have a screw loose or a death wish to think you can steal from me." Shadow commented glaring at Jet.

"Not exactly." The hawk gasped out. "It was a good plan until you caught us, otherwise we would have gotten away with it and you would be none the wiser who was responsible." Shadow could feel his temper boiling over, not because the rogues thought they had a chance in deceiving him, but because of the item they stole.

"Your a fool Jet." Shadow spat venomously. "Taking that chaos emerald could put this city at risk. Had it never accrued to you why it was hidden away in the first place." He paused a moment as warning bells sounded in his head. "Your not working for Dr. Eggman are you..."

"Ha! Like that'll ever happen again. I'm doing this for myself. Chaos emeralds are priceless. That single one I took from you is more then enough to get started on my path to rich and fortune. Which reminds me I was expecting to find all seven. Where's the rest of them."

"You didn't think we'd hide them all in one location did you..."

"We?"

"You really are an idiot Jet."

"What? You can talk."

"Come again?" Shadow slammed Jet harder into the wall sending cracks out around from the impact.

"You kept one inside your apartment, either your an idiot or your so damn sure of your self that no-one would dare go looking there. Talk about a big ego." Shadow sounded a low growl his other hand balling into a fist.

"Hand it over." He demanded, crimson eyes piercing Jets own azure pools.

"No chance." He gasped a reply as Shadow's grip tightened.

"Wrong answer." The black hedgehog pulled back a fist, thrusting it toward Jets face.

"I see your in a good mood like always." Shadow only had time to look in the direction of that familiar cocky voice before a spinning blue hedgehog rammed into him side on, catching the surprised hedgehog off guard, and forcing him to loose grip on Jet and push him away, across the street. Sonic uncoiled leaving Shadow to skid to stop on the other side of the road.

"A little sneaky wouldn't you say Sonic." He bit out glaring at the cerulean.

"Nothing sneaky about it, you should be paying more attention." Sonic retorted.

"Hn."

Jet picked himself off the floor oblivious to Bean, who was still sat on the pavement fascinated with a cluster of tiny red spiders crawling between the cracks. "What do you think your doing here blue, this doesn't concern you." He spat.

"Well, talk about gratitude." Sonic remarked. "I'd say making sure that loud mouth beak of yours stays put and doesn't end up on the back of your head. Which brings me to ask what this is all about."

"They broke into my apartment, blew it up with me still inside, and took a chaos emerald." Shadow explained with a snarl. Sonic scratched the back of his head comprehending what he'd heard and a little impressed at the rogues.

"Okay, that explains your bad mood I guess, but did you have to go and blow out all the windows for the last eight blocks..."

"Twelve." Shadow corrected. Sonic started shaking his head.

"I can see you without a pay check at the end of the month." He uttered thinking cost damages would have to come out of someone's pocket.

Shadow strolled over beside Sonic his sights fixed on Jet. "So now that you know the situation can I get back to retrieving the emerald." It wasn't a question.

"Ha, dream on hedgehog. The gem is mine." Jet spat.

"Guess again." Shadow retorted before vanishing and reappearing behind Jet, his arm immediately wrapping around his neck and holding him in a head lock.

"Just a suggestion Jet but maybe you should just hand it over." Sonic said watching Shadow wearily of his actions toward the hawk. Having experienced first hand what the black hedgehog was capable of and right now it could be anything due to how pissed he was.

"No way!"

"Oh, for crying out loud" Wave started to fish inside her shoulder bag.

" Are you insane Wave?." Jet exclaimed furious at what the girl was about to do. Both Sonic and Shadow realising she was the one holding onto the chaos emerald and couldn't help feel pleased that at least one of the rogues had seen sense.

However just as Wave was about to reveal the gem to all, a hi pitched laugh distracted the group. They all looked above there heads to find Bokkun coming in for a landing. One of Dr. Eggman's little mechanical messengers.

"Wave." Sonic called out to her, she looked directly at him, noticing the slight shaking of his head. "Not yet." He instructed. The swallow sent a single nod in return and took her empty hand out of the bag.

The black weird looking creature wearing a backpack, set down a foot away from Sonic with a mischievous grin on his face. Sonic and Shadow grew a little concerned with the new arrival, both exchanging looks as to keep their mouths shut about the chaos emerald.

Sonic sighed heavily before opening his mouth to speak. "What do you want Bokkun, old egghead up for a rematch already. I'm impressed he normally waits three or four of days." He got down on one knee.

"Watch yourself Sonic." Shadow warned fully aware of what Bokkun was like in close proximity. Sonic glanced in his direction before looking back at the black mecha. "So has he got something a little more challenging this time?" he asked with a smirk, knowing the doctor would be listening.

"Your unbelievable." Shadow commented shaking his head only once. Sonic ignored that and pressed further.

"Well?" Bokkun shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows what the crazy old man has in store for you. I was just told to bring the this to you." Bokkun was already in the process of slipping the backpack of his shoulders, unzipping it then rummaging around inside. This caused Sonic to lean back a little as Bokkun was known to carry TV's with him that exploded, expecting just that. When Bokkun found what he was looking for he pulled out his hand and held it out toward Sonic who flinched.

After a second he realised what he was looking at. Jade eyes grew wide recognising the gold chain and locket hanging from the clenched fist. The same one Sonic had gotten Sonia for her eighteenth birthday.

"No." He breathed. This rising concern from Shadow, narrowing his sights on the inscription that read 'Sister'. His own crimson eyes widening in surprise. Hearing running footsteps the obsidian turned to look down the street and see Amy and Mighty heading toward them. He then looked back to Bokkun as he started talking again.

"Dr. Eggman said you would understand what this would mean and to wait for further instructions." Bokkun explained with a smile. Panicked Sonic wasted no time snatching the necklace from the others grasp and quickly opening it to see the contents inside, his mind praying he wouldn't find what he already knew would be inside. _It's not Sonia's. It's not Sonia's._ As he pulled both halves of the locket open there was the picture of the triplets. He sounded a growl upon quickly closing and off he sprinted down the street.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy shouted having arrived too late and stopping beside Shadow out of breath.

"Now where is he going?" Mighty asked stopping beside her.

"The game just got serious." Shadow uttered receiving puzzled expressions from the two new arrivals. "Wave!" He called turning his sights to the girl and holding out his other hand, signalling her to give him the emerald. She promptly did so throwing it toward him. He caught the gem and released Jet, slightly pushing him forward in the process.

"Hey ass hole watch it." He ignored the insult.

"Shadow what do you mean? Where's Sonic gone?" Amy asked concerned and worried for him.

"I'm not entirely sure but I thing Bokkun has a good idea what's going on."

The whole group looked toward Bokkun and he toward Shadow after hearing his words. He started giggling nervously and thinking that maybe it was time he made his exit.

"Well as much as I would love to hang with you all I have duties waiting for me back home so I'll be..." Bokkun froze in mid sentence watching Shadow disappear before his eyes and suddenly discovering the hedgehog was standing right next to him. He gulped a second before being lifted off his feet and up to eye level.

"You're not going anywhere Bokkun until you spill everything you know about what Dr. Eggman is up to." Bokkun gulped again.

"Oh man, he'll deactivate me for sure this time."

**SonicAmy**

Travelling faster then the speed of sound Sonic arrived at his destination. The white house on the cliff. From the moment he saw Sonia's locket he knew he was already too late, both her and Eggman would be long gone by now. Still that didn't stop him from reacting and getting here in under five minutes. He moved quickly up the porch steps and through the front door which was only holding on by a single hinge, entering the kitchen.

His eyes landed on a turned over breakfast table and smashed up chairs, the cupboard doors all left open with the contents scattered onto the floor. Could Eggman have been looking for something, if so then what? What would he be after...

"Damn it" Sonic spat dashing out of the kitchen and up a corridor leading toward the bedrooms. Entering his room, which was in a state. The bed frame flipped, the mattress and covers shredded. And his acoustic guitar smashed into pieces. "Bastard." He growled stepping over to the splintered wood that was once his guitar and hiding place for two of the seven chaos emeralds. "Damn you Eggman."

Sonic went through the rest of the house checking for clues, but found nothing except trashed furniture. He thought about a lot of things while going through each room. How did the doctor find this place? Was it by accident or did he use some sort of tracking device? Could he have been followed? Then there was Sonia. Had she struggled? If so then where? There was nowhere near enough damage to the contents of the house for Sonia to have been fighting. Had she been caught off guard? Was she hurt?

Sonic figured with the signs of a struggle being very little inside the house, there being no remains of the doctors mecha's, that things must have happened outside.

Stepping out onto the porch he started scanning for tracks. The grass being long enough that if anything set foot on it, it would be noticeable. Sonic was right there were large footprints all over the front of the house. He reckoned there must have been at least one platoon of robots to have made so many prints.

Moving round to the back of the house where Sonia parks her motorcycle on the small drive. He discovered where she had fought back. The place looked like a miniature air strike had hit it, small craters of dirt were scattered. Holes with the same size and shape ran so far up the exterior of the house. Pieces of metal and electronic components also lay about the place. Sonic picked a couple up, deciding to take them back with him. Turning on his heal he spotted Sonia's black beauty knocked over on it's side. Walking over he noticed it had taken the same damage as what the house had taken. On the ground next to the bike was a blood red leather jacket, he picked it up to find a set of keys underneath. _You were about to go for a ride when he showed up. _Sonic mentally stated. Gripping the jacket tightly he closed his eyes. _If only you left a little sooner. _Upon opening them he sighed. "You'll pay of this Eggman."

xxx

**A/N: **Ok just so we're clear yes I do know Bean is a duck, but with him being so closely matched to Jet I figured it wouldn't hurt to make him a hawk. Bean is one of my fav characters his best quote being "Mutant hedgehog squirrel babies." which I found hilarious.

So I'd love to know what y'all think so far. If your interested in finding out what happened to Shadow and the rogues before hand then you can if you click onto my profile and check out the oneshot I've posted.

Cheers for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR guys and girls finally the long wait is over and I'm very sorry for that. Bloody thing took 8 attempts to get it right, but never mind its here now.

And thank you -MEANGREEN93- SKYDRAGONQUEEN- and- RACHEL1994- for your reviews. Cheers and Enjoy

Disclaimer: he's mine, not yours, not saga's, just mine, mine mine mine. You can not have my sonic plushy, he belongs to me.

Chapter 4: Trustworthy.

Sonia's eyes shot open in alarm, her body tense and fully aware, listening carefully through an unfamiliar humming sound. In a split second she realised she was completely alone with no sign of a threat coming to charge her. Within a moment she managed to composed herself, relaxing the muscles while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Focusing on her surroundings the first realisation was she laid on a cold floor. Sheets of metal joining together by steel bolts. She started pushing herself up onto her hands, feeling a painful twinge to her ribs, sore most definitely bruised, but not broken. She then realised her hands were shackled together, by thick metal cuffs on each wrist, connected by a steel bar.

In the dim light her vision began focusing in on steel walls on three sides, and the fourth being a wall of bars. She was inside a prison cell, a cage. "Perfect" she uttered sarcastically.

The violet carefully manoeuvred her body to sitting upright, legs pulling toward her chest and shackled hands wrapping around shins. Her mind racing through the events that led her to this predicament.

Sonia couldn't remember how she'd gotten there, the last thing she recalled was screaming profanities at old egghead before suddenly falling into darkness. No doubt one of the androids must have knocked her unconscious. Took her aboard Eggman's ship and locked her up. But there was no way the mad doctor was going to keep her. With forehead resting on top of her knees Sonia started analysing her situation, which was mostly an escape plan. However there was a good chance she would run into those Shadow androids again and she'd much rather avoid that, considering she wasn't at a hundred percent. If she could stay clear of those then she has a good chance of getting out of this hell hole.

So without wanting to spend another second in it, Sonia carefully got to her feet, ignoring the slight discomfort, and headed toward the bars of the cage. She glanced left and right of the long darkened corridor, checking for guards, there weren't any. So she started work on removing her shackles, bringing a knee up to her chest and placing the bar of her cuffs over the kneecap. Pulling back her arms she felt the pain of her ribs protesting under the strain, but she ignored it. The pressure quickly began bending the metal until the strain was too much, and it snapped off at the cuffs with a soft ting. Sonia gave a quick once over her new wrist accessories and couldn't help but pull a face at the dark metal. Not exactly the latest in fashion design, so she decided to rid herself of the distaste by snapping them off with a thumb and index finger.

With the restraints now on the floor she reached out and grabbed hold of a bar in each hand. Before beginning to pull said bars apart. This time the burning and stabbing sensation of her muscles seemed far more intense compared to simple movement, as a whelp escaped through pursed lips. But she didn't have to endure it for long as the bars of her prison cell immediately started to bend, growing further apart until she'd made a gap large enough for her petite figure to slip though with ease.

There wasn't a second to waste now she was out of her cell, so Sonia ran grinding her teeth together due to her discomfort. And all the time thinking of her brother. Did he have any idea where she was right now? If so was he on his way? His thoughts imagining the worst. Pain resurfacing in failing to look after his family. Sonia hoped not, she didn't want him reliving the past, after all it wasn't his fault back then and it sure as hell isn't his fault this time. No. Sonia didn't want her brother to find out no matter how much trouble she was in. She would simply have to get herself out of this mess alone and preferably before Sonic discovers what has happened to her.

Stopping at a set of steel doors Sonia looked to the control panel where a series of numbered keys were displayed, _typical_ she though, a code was needed in order to get out, but on the other hand maybe that was a good thing, because she didn't know what was on the other side of those doors just waiting for her to smash through. The further she got before detection, the better chance of escaping. At least that was the general idea anyway.

So the hedgehog started looking for another exit. There were no windows or other doors except those leading inside cells. No steel panels stood out from the rest in the walls or the flooring, leading her to look above. There were a series of pipe lines running the length of the corridor and only supported by attachments of metal that were bolted from the ceiling. Next to the pipe line was a single grill panel and it didn't seem to be bolted down. Looks like luck was on her side.

Sonia studied the distance between the pipes and the ceiling and estimated that she could fit in between the small space. She just had to scale up twelve feet in order to get up there. Taking a deep breath she braced herself before running for the wall and up she went. Three-quarters of the way up she kicked off, leaping through the air with arms outstretched to grab the row of pipes. Her chest smacked hard into the cold metal, causing her to moan through sealed lips and almost loose her grip, but she fought to hang on, giving herself a second. Before pulling her body up over the pipes and laying across them.

The hedgehog soon found her breathing painful after that little stunt and thought that if her ribs weren't broken before, they certainly were now. She wanted to rest but time was against her so she continued, getting onto her knees and carefully reaching out toward the grill in the ceiling. Pushing her hand up a little she manages to lift the grill up. What a feeling of relief that she had not injured herself further for nothing. She then pushed the grill a little higher and slid it all the way over. Sonia then gripped the edges of the open shaft and pulled her body inside. Once again trying to ignore the excruciating pain and fully aware that this wasn't going to be the last time she would have to endure it.

**SonicAmy**

On level ten of the battleship resided Dr. Eggman's workshop, the heart of the mad scientist dreams so to speak. Where countless machines were working on his latest and most destructive project to date. Each machine programmed to a specific area of mechanic's, welding, circuit boards, fuel injections etc.

While Eggman himself watched his holographic schematics taking shape in reality, from the comfort of his hover pod. Supervising every detail and double checking each piece as it was processed. The steel skeleton had already been constructed and the internal circuits and computer chips were being set into place. There was just the exoskeleton to add, which would protect the inner structure and the most precious object that had yet to be inserted into the chest cavity once the project was completed.

The doctor was so excited about this project that he couldn't help the evil grin plastering his chubby features and a deep rough chuckle rumbling out from his throat. But what he was really looking forward to was the fall of Sonic the hedgehog, that would be for certain thanks to his creation.

"Ha ha ha soon, not long now. I will have ridden myself of that meddling rodent once and for all. Ha ha. Oh what joy it will be to finally take my place as rightful ruler of Mobius and there wont be anyone to stand in my way. And as for my first act: all of mankind are to capture and kill any rodents they come across or forfeit there own lives in it's place, then the next shall be statues of myself erected throughout the world. In every city, every town and port there is. After that..."

A bleeping noise started sounding from the control panel of his pod, interrupting the doctor and alerting him that one of his robots were trying to get in contact. This angered Eggman greatly, he hated it when others distracted him, especially from his day dreams, not to mention he asked for no interruptions while he was working. Something was about to end up on the scrap heap.

The doctor pressed the key needed to open a channel to whatever it was contacting him, bringing up a holographic monitor in the process. "This had better be good for your sake." he growled while glaring at a robotic face.

" Yes doctor very important." the mechanical voice replied.

"Then get on with it."

" Yes doctor, it seems that Bokkun has accomplished his directive in locating Sonic the hedgehog and delivering your message."

"Ha ha ha good. I look forward to the replay in Bokkun's memory banks when he returns. Seeing that hedgehogs face when realising I have his sister will be most pleasant indeed."

"Yes doctor, unfortunately..."

"What? What do you mean by unfortunately." He demanded.

"Bokkun has been detained by Shadow the hedgehog and is being interrogated as we speak.." The tinny voice answered.

"I see, well never mind about that, Bokkun is more then capable of getting himself out of such messes."

"Doctor there's also..."

"Oh what else is there to report!" Eggman snapped now loosing his patients. "I'm warning you I have a lot to get through in these next couple of hours and I don't appreciate the interruptions."

"Sorry doctor its just that the prisoner has escaped and is currently making its way through the ventilation shafts." It took a moment but the robot was beginning to see the red pigment of Eggman's skin darken, rising up in his chubby cheeks, past his eyes and over his forehead.

"What!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, infuriated by the defiance of the hedgehog. The robot flinched back at the reaction. "The nerve of that spiny purple fur ball...What is it with those hedgehogs anyway, always finding ways to oppose me and making my life a thousand time more complicated then what it already is...!" Suddenly Eggman cut himself short as an idea was beginning to form in his head. He opened his mouth to speak, this time a few decibels lower. "Did you say she's crawling around the ventilation system?"

"Yes doctor. Ventilation system five. Were currently tracking her heat signature..."

"Excellent!" Eggman cried out. "This could work to my advantage." The doc chuckled before punching the keys of the control panel, bringing up a second monitor of the ships schematics, his grin again finding its way back as he studied the blueprints. "Lets see, ah yes. Genius pure genius, now all I have to do is send my subordinates to those locations and..." The doctor couldn't continue as he started laughing manically at his sadistic scheme. The robot on the monitor however would have been displaying a dumbfounded expression were it able, instead it had to use the ability of speech.

"Excuse me doctor but..."

"huh? Oh right. I've taken care of the pesky rodent for the time being, return to your post and don't interrupt me unless its absolutely necessary." With that the doctor didn't wait for a reply, immediately ending communications and closing down the screen. He then fixed his eyes on a display of overlapping the blueprints with the inferred mapping, watching a white glow in a shape of a hedgehog slowly making its way through the narrow and intricate air shaft. "No doubt Sonic will be proud at your feeble escape attempt, however it will only prompt him further to come after you. Which wont be long now." Again the mad scientist began bellowing out a hideous and sinister laugh, while below the final preparation of his new creation was almost finished.

**SonicAmy**

Concerned about Dr. Eggman and his latest scheme involving the blue hedgehog, Shadow decided to take Bokkun over to Tail's workshop. Amy, Mighty and the Babylon Rogues also went along.

The workshop serves as a base of operations and residence. With an open floor plan of an aircraft hanger, where the Tornado: a two seater fighter jet plane, stood centre stage. The hanger was also fully kitted out with the latest in technology's, monitoring systems, communications and even a surveillance and alert station for Knuckles: in order for him to keep an eye on Angel Island, while he's away from his home. There's also a laboratory and gadget station where Tails works on his latest inventions.

Toward the back of the hanger was a stair case which leads underground to the living quarters.

The group now included the echidna and the twin tailed fox, all stood round Angel Island's surveillance station, with Bokkun dumped in the swivel chair. It hadn't taken much for him to explain what he knew, not with receiving a death glare from Shadow or the thought of having to experience the wrath of Amy Rose. And his poor mind was on the verge of cracking thinking about what the others could do to him. Two heavy hitters and a tekkie, no doubt with some sort of torture device, just dying to be tested out on the little guy.

So he told them of Eggman's trip to the coast, where he discovered another hedgehog who is in fact Sonic's sister: and the location of two chaos emeralds that are now in his possession along with the girl.

"Just what kind of cock and bull story are you trying to sell Bokkun?" Accused Knuckles as he took a step closer to him. "Sonic doesn't have any family and certainly no sister. If he had he would have said."

"Wait a sec, you mean you didn't know?" Bokkun presumed in his high pitched voice, staring at the group in surprise. "Wow, and here's me thinking you guys were like... tight." He added with sarcasm.

Shadow spoke next. "He's not lying Knuckles, you didn't see Sonic's expression when he saw the locket, he was terrified."

The group looked to one another, each of their expressions the same, Sonic really hadn't mentioned anything about this to either of them. Yet why? Weren't they friends? Tails looked up to Sonic like an older brother, and despite Knuckles not always seeing eye to eye with Sonic the two were the best of friends. It was almost like the three were family they were so close. So why the secrecy, weren't they...

Suddenly Bokkun burst out in a howl of laughter. "I...I guess...Sonic doesn't think that...highly... of his friends." He tried gasping out. Both knuckles and Tails wanted to defend their friend, but in truth what Bokkun said was nothing short then what they were thinking. That Sonic simply didn't trust them enough.

Bokkun's laughter continued until Amy finally snapped. With one fatal swing of her mallet she smacked the tarmac right next to Bokkun, instantly silencing his mouth shut. "That's enough out of you." She said in a calm manner, and stepped toward the fifteen year old fox. It was plain on his face that he was hurting inside. "Listen Tails I'm sure Sonic didn't mean to hurt you by not mentioning anything, but he must have had a good reason to do so. Try not to let it bother you, okay." he didn't reply, instead he wondered over to his computer and hit the keys. The others only watched understanding he needed time on his own.

Mighty went to stand next to Knuckles, he looked just as pitiful as Tails, only there was an ominous glint of anger in his purple eyes, the guy must be livid. "Hey we all know what blue is like, keeping his thoughts to himself, and when he does talk things out, he tends not to go into detail or make that much of a deal about it. It's what gives him an edge, you know."

Nobody gave a response except Amy who softly smiled, Sonic's mysterious charm was one of the many traits appealing to her. Aside from his generosity, courage, daredevil instincts and selfless attitude. He was simply perfection in every way.

Jet pushed himself off the back wall and headed to the group surrounding Bokkun. "Well, now that you guys have decided not to condemn goody boy blue..."

"Not quite." Knuckles interrupted sarcastically.

"Easy Knux." Mighty cautioned which earned him a quick glare.

"Hey!" Jet barked "I'm talking here." Everyone looked at him with raised brows, Except Wave who rolled her eyes at her partner in crime. "Listen I get the whole sibling thing," Jet glanced over his shoulder at Bean, who was sitting with Storm, admiring Tails' tool chest full of shiny objects. "But shouldn't we be a little concerned about Eggman and those chaos emeralds he has."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your words." Amy commented.

"Who asked you, hedgehog!"

"Well," Shadow started. "We can presume the doctor is as usual up to no good, and we know he plans on using this girl to get at Sonic. We just don't know the exacts." He glared down at Bokkun hoping the effect would spur him to spill some more information, but Bokkun knew nothing of Eggman's plans.

" Do you think she's okay Shadow?" Amy asked concerned about the doctors state of mind.

"If she's anything like her brother I'm sure Dr. Eggman has his hands full." He answered with a smirk.

"I hope your right." Added Mighty.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Knuckles, his face stern and glaring.

It was then they heard a heavy sigh from Tails.

"What's wrong?" Mighty questioned as he strolled over to the kitsune.

"I was trying to find Dr. Eggman's location using the G.U.N's satellite,"

"Tails don't tell you hacked the system again?" Amy presumed.

"Its for a good course." Tails flatly answered. "But the satellite can't even locate his ship, so we're out of luck."

"At least you tried kid." Mighty stated.

Shadow returned his attention back to Bokkun who just stared back terrified of the black hedgehog. "Your forgetting we still have Bokkun." He pointed out.

"Me?! But what can I do?"

"You _do_ know the location of your master Bokkun." The mechanical messenger started violently shaking his head in protest.

"Sorry can't help you out there."

"And why is that?" Amy venomously asked.

"Because I have know idea where Dr. Eggman is."

"Lying tends to bring on pain Bokkun, you might want to keep that in mind." Knuckles warned smacking a balled fist into his palm.

"I'm not, honestly. Dr. Eggman sent me out to find Sonic and return a.s.a.p. But you guys grabbed me before I had a chance. He's probably long gone now." His face saddened dramatically. "I suddenly feel abandoned," and sniffed.

"You weren't given new coordinates?" Shadow asked. Bokkun just shook his head.

"Well there goes that idea." Knuckles grunted out.

"Why don't we just go out and look for the crazy bastard." Jet was starting to get vexed by the thought of Eggman getting his hands on what he wanted for himself. "I mean he is flying around inside that huge battle ship. We'd have no trouble spotting him."

"Good luck with that." called a voice everyone was all to familiar with and simultaneously heads turned toward the hanger bay doors, where Sonic the hedgehog stood.

Amy quickly examined his appearance, which seemed calm and relaxed, but he was missing his cocky grin and she could plainly see the sadness in his jade green eyes. She also noticed something in his hand, the fist was tight around the object.

"I take it you've been looking for Eggman then." Presumed Shadow.

"Hunting him down more like." The blue hedgehog replied while strolling up to the group. Immediately his eyes fell to Amy and in that split second realised she was concerned for him, worried in fact. Which he didn't expect or want from the cute pink hedgehog. He'd have much rather have endured a scolding from the girl while dodging her lethal mallet, then see her anxious over him.

Next he noticed Tails trying to avoid eye contact, While Knuckles on the other hand was scowling straight at him. It was obvious they now knew about Sonia, their pain in being deceived was in plain sight and there wasn't anything Sonic could say or do that would help diminish what they were feeling toward him. Right now they needed time to think and cool down.

"So now what? We just sit around and wait!" Knuckles exclaimed harshly, maybe locking him up in freezer would help. Fortunately Mighty was on hand, tense and ready for action, watching for any signs of the echidna exploding in temper. There was enough going on without adding to it.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders." That's what the doc said, right Bokkun."

"That's right. He said to wait for further instructions."

"Well that's just great." The sarcasm dripped from Knuckles' every word, turning on his heal and went to stand near Wave against the wall. Mighty kept close to him.

Amy watched Sonic's every move, holding out his clenched fist to Shadow, which she noticed was slightly shaking. Opening his hand it revealed a piece of scrap metal and Sonic handed it over to the black hedgehog. She'd never seen Sonic like this before, he looked so vulnerable, scared even. Was that why he was trembling, because he was scared. Or was it anger, furious to the point his adrenaline had kicked in. She thought for a moment recalling that dreadful day when Sonic had scared her halve to death, when his fur changed colour to that midnight blue. Could that have been why he changed, because of anger. The image of that cold hedgehog sent shivers down her spines, it was a side of him she never wanted to see for as long as she lived.

"You said you found it where she lives?" Shadow asked referring to the piece of metal.

"Yeah outside with a lot of swat bot tracks. Nothing else though, egghead must have took the rest back with him. Any ideas what it used to be?" Shadow examined the piece of black and red metal as did Amy.

"She put up a fight then?"He asked off handedly.

"Most definitely."

"So she has a good chance of escaping on her own?"

"That would depend on what robot that piece of metal came from. Sonia isn't the type to go down easily." Everyone heard the name clear as a bell, but none spoke. At least now they knew what to call her.

"You thinking maybe something new?"

"That or more agile then she is. Plus Sonia hasn't dealt with anything like this before, and I'm positive she wouldn't have had any problems with swat bots."

Amy listened carefully to what the boys were saying, while watching Shadow continue turning the object in his hand. The shape seemed similar to a horn, curving and growing narrow into a tip. The edges where it broke off were ridged and the colour was mostly black with a red stripe. In that instant the pink hedgehog looked directly at Shadow but more importantly his quills.

"Wait a sec." The boys immediately snapped their attention in Amy's direction, while she swiped the object from Shadow and held it next to one of his quills. "A perfect match wouldn't you say?" Sonic stared at the identical metal quill and suddenly everything made sense as to how Eggman was able to capture Sonia.

"Looks like the bastard's been making replicas of you again, Shadow." He pointed out.

"I'll kill him," growled the black hedgehog.

It was a while back when the doctor first created his army of Shadow androids, hoping to possess the same strength as the original in order to conquer the planet. And even though they gave Sonic and his friends a run for their money, however they were still no match for the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog.

"So can we expect these things to be as strong as you?" Questioned Jet as he closed in on the three hedgehogs.

"There's nothing in this world that remotely comes close to my abilities." Shadow stated as a matter of factly. Jet however disliked the hedgehogs self-righteous tone, scowling in his direction.

"They were still a pain in the ass for the rest of us." Knuckles grunted from across the room.

"Don't worry about it Knux. I'll take care of anything the doc can dish out and I wont even break a sweat doing it." Sonic boasted with self-confidence.

While waiting for Eggman to make his move the group had divided up and were trying to see if they could locate the doc and gain the upper hand. Sonic stood by the hanger bay doors, watching the others and in a way keeping his distance.

Shadow was at one of the monitors talking to Hope, a nineteen year old woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She's also a member of G.U.N. He was explaining the situation about Eggman to her so she could notify her superiors.

Knuckles and Mighty were also talking via monitor to Vector the crocodile, the leader of the Chaotix. Charmy Bee was flying around in the background interrupting the three's conversation every so often about searching for Eggman's battleship. There was no sign of Espio.

Tails was working hard on a new invention to most likely keep himself occupied. While the Babylon Rogues were out searching on extreme gear.

As for Amy she was standing a little distance away from Sonic, still watching him with concerned eyes. She wanted desperately to comfort the hedgehog, but kept herself restrained thinking he wanted to be left alone. She could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

"You do realise, Amy that if you keep that up, your going to start drooling on the tarmac." The girl blinked several times in surprise to hear his playful tone, yet there was no cheeky grin or wink to accompany it like always. However the rosette always found it irresistible not to reply.

"For your information I do not drool."

"Then what's that about to drop from your chin?" Amy lightly shook her head while smiling softly, even at a time like this he's able to make jokes.

Without realising it she'd strolled up to the blue hedgehog, her emerald eyes fixed on his soft expression. "You know its okay to express what your feeling." she said in her sweet voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know Sonic. Hiding behind your usual happy attitude."

"And what makes you think its all a front?"

"Because if it were me I'd be going crazy right about now." Sonic glanced at the pink hedgehog. "Which is exactly what your doing. That and there's the absence of your smirk that I love so much."

"Your very observant."

"I'd like to think I am with you." Again Sonic glanced at Amy, she understood him so well.

"I think that's what you might call obsessing, borderline stalking."

"No its definitely stalking." She corrected.

"Than I think its time I got a restraining order against you."

"What?!" For the first time since he'd been given Sonia's necklace Sonic sounded a soft chuckle at Amy's reaction. Which she realised was genuine.

"Don't worry I'll wait a while before doing so." However the smile had vanished.

A moment of silence had passed between the two, listening to the mixture of conversations in the background as well as listening to each others breathing. This time it was Sonic who spoke first. "There's no need for you to do that, you know."

"Do what?" She asked perplexed.

"Concerning your self over me. Its really not needed."

"Would you prefer me to ignore you or burn a hole in your face." Sonic didn't answer. "I suppose smacking you around a little would be more to your liking." This time Amy caught his glance and it stung to know what he would expect something like that from her.

"A lecture wouldn't hurt.?" He admitted. "Especially after what I've..."

"You were protecting Sonia, right?" Amy interrupted. "I'm not exactly sure why though, but that's your business and I understand that. You don't need someone who doesn't know your reasons and yet judging your actions." She stared at Sonic as he did her. "As for those two they'll come around, and things will be back to normal. So please don't ask me not to be concerned for you, because right now your worrying yourself sick and upset of the fact that your closest friends don't get why you did what you did."

It was then Sonic reached out and gently took hold of Amy's wrist pulling it towards himself, before moving to her hand and gently opening it with his fingers. The pink hedgehog could do nothing but stare in awe at his soft touch and watch as he placed Sonia's necklace into her palm. She gazed at the delicate gold chain and oval locket. The beautiful lettering and sparkling diamonds glittered under the suns rays.

"Go ahead and open it." Sonic pushed. Taking care Amy opened the locket and stared at the photo inside. She immediately recognised Sonic and that cheeky grin of his, before pulling her attention to the two hedgehogs along side him. Amy suspected the purple hedgehog as Sonia but the other she hadn't a clue. However as she took in there features she realised the three looked identical.

"Triplets." she presumed under her breath.

"Used to be." Amy snapped her sights on Sonic, wondering what he meant by that. Their eyes met for a split second before the cerulean hedgehog turned his gaze back to the photo, but that's all that was needed for Amy to see his sorrow, his agony, consuming his jade eyes.

"We used to be close, talk to each other about anything and everything. Of course that meant there was a lot of disagreements too, we pretty much argued and fought on a regular basis, like most siblings do. And there was our differences, hobbies, likes and dislikes, things like that. Our biggest connection was extreme gear racing, we always had fun doing that. There was the beach too but as you know I prefer not to get my feet wet. Sonia didn't mind the water, she'd go swimming often, spent most of her time soaking up the sun. Manic on the other hand was the one who never seemed to be out of the water, he was always surfing, sometimes three times a day. He loved the ocean so much, Sonia used to think maybe he was a fish in another life."

Sonic paused briefly then continued.

"I was out running when Sonia and Manic had decided to take trip out to sea with some friends. They knew what my answer would be had they asked, so they went without me. I came home later that day to discover a note from Manic, explaining the two wouldn't be back until morning."

"I stayed in all morning waiting to greet the two home. But a call from the hospital, around noon meant I was going to them. When I first saw Sonia she had some cuts and bruises and a concussion. The only words she spoke to me were _"Manic is gone."_ Amy looked back to the photo, staring at Manic's face and how cheerful he seemed to be. How could such a thing happen.

"It was a few days later, at the inquiry when I found out what had actually happened. That the ship they went out on was nothing more then a small yacht, so when they were hit by what some called a white squall, the ship didn't stand a chance. Within a matter of minutes the waves crushed and smashed the ship. Trapping all those on board. Sonia managed to free herself and two others which she sent to the lifeboat, while she went looking for the others. As she managed to free someone else, debris knocked her unconscious, giving the other guy no choice but to get her out. No sooner had they got my sister into the lifeboat, the ship went under, taking Manic and five others with it. That was when I truly loathed the ocean."

"Only the four made it out." Amy quietly choked out. Her eyes were stinging and her throat dry, she had no idea what Sonic had been through and she hoped the others were listening in so they would now know also.

"I've never accused or blamed Sonia for what happened, she was a heroine after all with saving three lives. And I was very grateful for getting her back in the first place. However the same couldn't be said for Sonia. She didn't see it that way, instead blaming herself, but not just for Manic, the others too. In a short time she'd grown depressed because of it and started to shut down. It was then I realised I had failed as a brother, not being able to save Manic and not able to protect Sonia from her despair. I was the first born and it was my responsibility to look out for them and keep them safe. Well I made a piss poor job of that so I decided to leave for a while." Again Sonic stopped and looked directly at Amy's face, then shifted between the others in the hanger. The girl didn't no why but she wasn't going to interrupted him encase he lost his trail of thought.

"I ran from place to place without stopping and all the time thinking. Thinking of the possibilities of what if scenarios. What if I had gone with them, could I have helped. Would I have made a difference. A guy can make himself go crazy thinking that way, but I couldn't help it. I wanted so much to make things right, but didn't know how too, so I kept on running in hopes of discovering the answer."

"Where did you end up?" At that moment Sonic smirked.

"I small town being terrorized by Eggman, and I believe it was his first attempt at it too. He was trying to steal a chaos emerald from the town museum." Amy snapped her head in his direction when she realised where he was heading with his story. This caused Sonic to smirk again.

"I distinctively remember a pink hedgehog shouting her mouth off and threatening the doc with a giant hammer."

"Hey, I was trying to save my home town." She bit out a little annoyed.

"No, you had just made your self a target, that ended up with me saving your butt."

she sighed pleasurably "I remember, you scooping me up into your arms and taking me out of harms way. While the entire time you were staring deep into my eyes."

"Amy, you seriously need to stop mixing reality with fantasy. I seem to recall you kicking and screaming to be put back so you could whack him one." the rosette shrugged her shoulders, that was not how she remembered it, but it didn't matter she wanted to hear more, that's if Sonic was willing to go on.

"So you got your first confrontation with Eggman and won, but you didn't stick around afterwards. Where did you go?"

"Back home. I realised that I could make a difference, I could help others. I know it wasn't Manic I was saving, but it felt like atonement for not being there when he needed me, and this was something I needed, no ...wanted to do. It was almost as if I'd found my calling in life."

"But what about Sonia?" It was obvious to Amy she needed him too.

"Well I explained everything to Sonia about what had happened and for the first time in weeks she listened. And when I was finished she actually spoke too. She told me that maybe this was meant to happen. Each event leading me to this point in my life. Where I would protect those who couldn't do it themselves. A destiny so to speak."

"What did you think?"

"I wouldn't go that far in believing it was my destiny and all that, but... definitely something." The two sat in silence again, both content in being with each other. And right now it felt like they were in there own little world where only the two existed, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"I think I understand now Sonic. Why you hid that part of your life. After choosing your path there was a chance Sonia could get hurt and naturally you couldn't allow that to happen. After all you almost lost her once and you did lose Manic. So you decided not to tell anyone about her, that way on the off chance Eggman or anyone else got their hands on one of us we couldn't be forced to spill anything." Sonic started shaking his head.

"You make it sound like I don't trust you, when that isn't the case."

"So explain it already." Knuckles and Tails had wondered over to the cute couple, both now seeming a little calm then before, they must have been eavesdropping.

"Say if I did reveal everything to all of you, you'd become targets. Now I know Eggman wouldn't risk going after Knux, the Chaotix and Shadow simply being to much trouble. But then there's you Tails, Amy and even Cream and even though I know your loyalty wouldn't falter, Eggman would still get a kick out of torturing you. Which is what I wanted to avoid."

"So there really wasn't an issue of you trusting us then?" Asked Tails, obvious to the others he was now feeling guilty for his behaviour. Sonic simply shook his and softly smiled, before turning his attention to Knuckles.

"So we're cool, right." He asked just to double check there was no hard feelings. The echidna's stern expression turned soft and he smirked.

"Yeah we're cool."

After a few minutes Tail's and Knuckles returned to what they were doing leaving Amy and Sonic alone again. The girl had closed the locket up, taking a moment to admire the detail.

"Your okay with me too, right." Sonic asked even though he new the answer. Amy looked up at him and held out her hand to give back the necklace, which he took waiting for her answer.

"I'm not totally sure yet."

"Huh?"

"Well I'm contemplating in whether or not to beat the crap out of you for holding such need to know information." He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Need to know information?" he repeated not entirely sure what she meant by that.

"Yes, take yesterday for instance."

"Okay, what about yesterday?"

"Well, when you said 'she's going to kill me' you meant Sonia didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you took off in your usual way, leaving me to presume the the worst."

"The worst?" But Amy didn't answer.

"Amy?"

She sighed. "If I'd known you were going to meet your sister I wouldn't have totally lost it after you left."

"You mean as in lost it lost it?" She nodded.

"I almost took off Knuckles' head." Sonic snorted a chuckle.

"Well its a good thing you missed." She looked at him annoyed. "He's already a wondering idiot, can you imagine him being headless, walking into all sort of things it would be a nightmare." By this point Amy had started giggling at Sonic's stupidity. "Still it be a lot more quieter without his gob going all the time."

"I heard that Sonic." Bellowed Knuckles in the background.

"See what I mean, on second thought if you get another chance don't miss. It would be an improvement, and if not we'll still get a kick out of him anyway." Amy shook her head trying to gain back her composure, she then fixed her sights back to the cerulean and noticed he was smiling at her. A genuine smile that seemed to be for her alone.

"Still feel like beating me to a bloody pulp?" He asked. It only took a moment for her to answer as she was still swimming in awe from that heavenly smile.

"Oh, er no, not today at least."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Your forgetting there's always tomorrow."

The two gazed at one other for the longest time, once again engulfed into their own world. Amy could easily spend the rest of her life no, eternity, in this one spot. Alone with Sonic and that soft smile of his. Always looking into those jade green pools, and never feeling the need to see anything else. Only Sonic, its always ever been, Sonic.

"Oh Sonic!!!" Finally the moment he and now his friends had been waiting for had arrived.

A/N: You like :D ? let me know k


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people!!! Well I'm back and to start off I'd like to say a big thank you to Rachel-1994 and Vulpus Grisius for your reviews, you guys spurred me on to get this next chapter done. Which I had a lot of fun in writing. :D and hopefully you will enjoy reading, fingers crossed x ) A word of warning its 5am here and I'm absolutely shattered so I apologise for any grammatical errors there may be. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't. **

Chapter 5: Compromise.

The largest flat screen in the hanger suddenly burst to life, showing the ugliest thing to have ever appeared on national TV, Dr. Eggman.

"Oh Sonic!!!" He called in a taunting manner.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, all eyes on the screen.

For Sonic the hedgehog it was like time had stopped, he moved so fast across the tarmac, passing his friends by that they looked like statues. It wasn't until he came to a stop in front the screen that everything started moving again.

Eggman grinned maniacally at the hedgehog. "Would you like to join us rodent? We're about to play a game."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat, that didn't sound good, but he kept his cool, smirking back at the human.

"Sure, I'm game. Just tell me where you are and I'll come straight over." By now Amy and the others were standing beside the cerulean, giving their support, except Shadow; who was still watching over Bokkun.

"Excellent. But first allow me to demonstrate how the game is played." again the doctor spoke in a taunting voice. " Now watch the screen closely we wouldn't wont you to miss anything vital, eh." Sonic knew from past experiences there was no game involved, just the doc's sick twisted attempt at humour and every inch of his body told him Sonia played a huge part. He started to feel anxious.

In a blink of an eye another picture popped up in the left corner of the screen, this one about the third of the size. It seemed off somehow like looking though a spyglass, the edges were a little unfocused. However they could see the rest perfectly. Only what the group saw didn't make any sense. Why was the doc showing them a ventilation shaft.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, there was something very odd and suspicious about the location of the image, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Shadow, you might want to take a look a this." he insisted.

Shadow glanced over to the small group before looking back at a now fully grinning Bokkun. "Hn, don't even think about it." He flatly warned before walking away to stand with the others. Watching the monitor with curious eyes.

The group were completely perplexed by what they were seeing and it got more confusing when the image started to move across the steel structure. It eventually stopped a distance away, showing the cover of a grill panel. The darkness behind it was as black as ebony.

"Well?" Sonic flatly demanded as his eyes drifted over to Shadow.

"Most definitely," He answered, causing the others speculation as to what the pair were going on about.

"Thought as much" Sonic couldn't stop his hands clenching into tight fists, his teeth snapping shut and grinding together. Because he was looking through the eyes of what he suspects is a Shadow android. He was beginning to get more and more anxious by the second.

It was then something shifted behind the grill, a flash of colour maybe and then piercing green eyes sieved out through the darkness. Scanning the area on the other side of the ventilation shaft.

Gasps of surprise sounded out as realisation struck, and closer to home then Sonic would have liked.

"What the... is that her?" Knuckles demanded as he looked over to his friend. No reply came.

Sonic's entire body was tense and trembling. Knowing full well where this was leading, his only hope was that Sonia was able to see the threat laying in wait for her and avoid it. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, and the air was consumed with the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms. Amy. Weirdly enough Sonic started to calm down a little and relax like the girl was some sort of sedative. That was something new.

Dr. Eggman was the one to speak next, "If your referring to the purple fur ball then yes Knuckles. Its apparent her new accommodation wasn't to her liking."

"I guess some are just picky that way." Sonic sarcastically commented, he was almost back to his usual self, but still feeling uneasy.

Before their very eyes the grill of the ventilation shaft shot out from where it originated and started to fall toward the floor. Now Sonia could be clearly seen despite the darkness enveloping her inside the cramped space, which caused her to crouch slightly.

"Oh good looks like the game is about to begin." Eggman's words brought on a hiss from Sonic. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was bad enough just to see Sonia on board that ship, never mind anything else.

"I'm warning you doc," he glared at the man, "You don't want to start something you have no chance of winning."

"Oh really, we'll see about that." The doctor turned his gaze away from the group before speaking again. "Proceed." he ordered.

"No!!!" Sonic watched in horror as his sister immediately became under attack. Flashes of green light ricocheting off the steel walls of the shaft. Caught completely off guard Sonia stared at her attackers with wide eyes, and it seemed she was looking straight at the group. She quickly recovered however, and threw herself back, deeper into the darkened air shaft and out of sight.

When she disappeared, so did the small screen. Leaving Sonic nothing but the bellowing laughter of the mad doctor.

"He's nuts."

"I think we've pretty much established that part, Knux." Mighty sarcastically agreed.

Shadow scowled at the laughing man when something behind him caught his attention. He moved at such a speed he became nothing but a black streak. Stopping a short distance away from the others and right in Bokkun's path, arms folded across his chest. The mecha sheepishly chuckled, "I was just getting some air." Shadow didn't reply he just glared down at him, quickly diminishing the grin to nothing more then a frown. "Or not." he added turning on his heal and heading back to his seat, Shadow following with his crimson eyes.

Amy on the other hand noticed Sonic beginning to tremble again and so she tightened her grip around his wrist as if to comfort him, briefly closing her eyes as if secretly praying. Then looking up to the hedgehog's glaring expression which was aimed at Eggman.

The laughter continued and the shaking grew more violent. Amy too started to feel vexed by the man and without any warning she exploded. "You monster!" she yelled. Eggman tried to compose himself so he could reply.

"Yes, I suppose I'm." he chuckled.

"Sonia had no idea what you were up to, and you didn't even give her any warning. You just attacked without hesitating!"

"So the rodents name is Sonia, eh." He uttered having not known such information beforehand, he then got his mind back on track. "When I said it was a game I didn't mention it was going to be a fair one." The man's expression turned into a sinister grin. "But don't worry my dear Amy Rose, your time will arrive soon."

As if instincts had kicked in Sonic immediately responded to the threat, taking a step forward and pushing Amy behind him, his eyes narrowing in on the man on the screen. "Not if I've got anything to do with it." He growled out.

"Oh? I've got news for you Sonic. You wont be around to do anything about it, because you'd have already joined your sister in death and waiting for the others to follow." the howling laugh started up again.

By now the hedgehog was infuriated, which wasn't his style. Normally he would give sarcastic remarks and take the piss no matter who it was. But the thought of those he cherished most receiving death threats was enough to deplete the cocky attitude and bring about an urge to lash out and express his emotions, violently. "Tell me where the fuck your hiding bastard!" there was noway in hell that Sonic was going to allow any such thing happen to those he cared deeply for.

"That's the spirit." Eggman cheered, "No use in putting off the inevitable is there. Well then seeming that your so eager to play. I'll be entering the city's limits in a few moments. Be at the top of the Cyber-net incorporation building in Station Square. thirty minutes."

"I'll be waiting." The man expressed another wide spread grin before the screen went black.

The cerulean closed his eyes while breathing deeply, taking a few moments to regain some composure. While listening to his friends talking of going to Station Square, situated in the middle of the city.

Organising who would be going in the Tornado, which didn't necessarily mean riding in the cockpit. And notifying the Chaotix to meet them there. They also discussed who else they could rely on such as the rogues or possibly Rouge the bat, but thought against it due to the chaos emeralds being involved.

That was when Sonic finally spoke up. "Sorry everyone, but your staying put." All movement and conversations immediately went silent, the hedgehog promptly spun on his heal to meet the gaze of his friends.

"You mind running that by me again. Blue." Knuckles demanded. "Only for a second there I thought you were giving an order."

Sonic started shaking his head. "You know better then that knuckles."

"Then what the hell are you..."

"I just don't want you along for the ride." Sonic interrupted. "Not a single one of you." He took a moment to directly look at each of his friends to emphasize his point. "This might sound a little cliché but when the doc kidnapped Sonia it became personal."

"Yeah! So what. It doesn't necessarily mean you have to do everything on your own, Sonic. Friends stick by and help each other, especially in these circumstances."

"I get that Knux, and thanks," Sonic smirked. "But this is my fight. I don't want any of you getting involved."

The echidna went to reply but that cocky expression made him decide against it. "Fine. If that 's how you feel- be my guest. I could care less anyway." Sonic watched his friend storm off in the direction of Bokkun and his surveillance station. Not speaking a word he yanked the petite mecha out of the chair and threw him into another, sounding an audible thud. Then leaped into said chair himself, putting his feet up and stuffing his hands behind his dreadlocks, totally focused on the screen opposite.

"Sonic?" Tails called, his tone full of concern. "Are you sure about this? You know he'll be completely prepared for your arrival. Not to mention safety in numbers."

"Ouch Tails, a little faith here, please."

"I'm not doubting you its just..."

"Give it up Tails." Knuckles yelled from across the room. "Once he's made up his mind there's no changing it."

"But...." the fox paused bowing his head in disappointment. "We've always worked as a team when it comes to Eggman." he muttered just above a whisper.

"Just not this time, kid." Tails sighed before raising his head to look at his friend's confident face.

"Alright then, I'll stay too." he agreed forcing a smile.

"Not me I'm afraid," Upon hearing Amy's voice Sonic immediately turned to meet her annoyed expression. "You can forget it." She emphasised with the shake of her head.

"Amy..."

"No way." She dead-panned, folding her arms over her chest.

Sonic smirked while sighing heavily, why did she have to be so damn stubborn. "I'm not gonna argue about this Amy."

"Tough! " There was an audible thud as Amy allowed her mallet to strike the tarmac beside her feet letting it rest on the spot.

"What happened to tomorrow?" He asked with raised brows, eyeing the hammer.

"That was before you thought of this crazy idea to go off on your own." She started leaning forward slightly. "Well I'm telling you, its not gonna happen or so help me I'll knock you out and go rescue Sonia myself."

The blue hedgehog started chuckling even though she was dead serious in her actions. And if she had half the chance she would most definitely do it.

"Time Sonic." Mighty warned, watching the scene along with Tails.

Time was upon him, okay it would only be mere seconds for him to reach Station Square but none the less he didn't want to chance missing his pick up.

So casually the hedgehog strolled over to Amy watching her carefully encase she did attempt to swing for him. Closing the gap between the two he started seeing his reflection in her big beautiful eyes, but when he came to a full stop directly opposite her, he could see the depths of those emeralds and the mixed emotion within them.

"What am I going to do with you." He uttered with a soft smile. At that moment Sonic urged to reach out and touch the rosette, and upon realising his body tensed. Fighting the craving of doing so... To feel soft silk... And warmth seep... to taste... He tore his gaze from hers, otherwise he'd have ended up giving in to his desires, which were at this moment about ready to explode. _'No!!!_ he mentally roared while fighting to get a grip on himself. After all this wasn't exactly the right time.

Time!!!

Amy took a deep breath mostly to calm herself. "Please, Sonic" she whispered.

"I'm not changing my mind about this Amy."

"Fine then you leave me no choice."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'll be resorted into following you and there's nothing you-...Hey! What are you??? Sonic?!" Within a split second the hedgehog had swiftly lifted Amy up over onto his shoulder keeping her there with his hand, using the other he grabbed the hammer before it had chance to tilt. "You mind telling me what you think you are doing?" She demanded unamused. But there was no reply instead Sonic dashed across the tarmac toward the staircase at the back of the hanger and disappeared down below.

Those who remained in the hanger just kinda looked at each other with peculiar expressions, not having the foggiest at what Sonic was playing at. Bokkun on the other hand was a little more concerned for himself. "Can I go home now?" he asked in a fed up tone. Shadow the hedgehog just glared in return.

**SonicAmy**

When Sonic came to a skidding halt the two hedgehogs were in his room or what was best known to him, sleeping quarters. It had character but not Sonic's, white painted walls, matching sheets and the chest of draws and matching bedside cabinet were made from recycled sheets of steel. However there was no trace of Sonic to have ever been there never mind slept there. But this wasn't his home.

"Will you _please_ put me down, Sonic" Amy demanded slightly annoyed.

The cerulean placed the mallet down by the door frame and headed over to the foot of the bed. Once her feet were back on the ground He took her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. His mind completely focused this time. "Promise me you wont, Amy." He pleaded.

She understood exactly what he was talking about. "Then take someone with..."

"No." he interrupted. "Can't you see I _need_ everyone to remain behind so I..."

"I know I know, so you wont have to worry about any of us and you can concentrate on finding Sonia and deal with Eggman. What do you thing I am, an idiot." Sonic was absolutely gob-smacked by what he'd heard, she'd practically took the words right out of his mouth. But if she knew this then...

"If you knew then why pray-tell are you being so stubborn about this?" He wasn't angry, but annoyed.

"Simple. Protecting the one I love." Her words brought the instant blush of embarrassment dusting her cheeks. Yet her eyes remain fixed on his and her lips curled up into a smile, almost proudly.

Tenderly Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulder blades and pulled her into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin, gently caressing her soft quills. Her scent engulfed him as he silently inhaled. "Thank you Amy."

There was no reply, only the girl's hesitant movements of her hands reaching up behind and resting on the small of his back.

A moment passed before Sonic reluctantly stepped back from the girl, he didn't want to push his luck. He motioned her to sit on the crisp white sheets of his bed, which she did and he keeled on the floor in front of her. "Level with me." He asked watching the girl grow suspicious of him. "What... would it take for you not to follow me?"

"Huh? You mean a compromise?" Sonic answered with a single nod dreading but also wishing for the same answer. "You give me something in order for you to get something in return." She specified. It sounded more like a bribe then anything else. His eyes watched her carefully as she thought for a moment, contemplating. Then she spoke. "You certainly know what it is I want."

"The thought had cross my mind." He answered with a smirk.

"Hn, its all I constantly think about." She retorted.

"I noticed." She scowled at the hedgehog. "Er. So what's it gonna be?" Amy didn't reply her gaze immediately falling to the floor. "Amy?"

"Nothing." Her tone came out flat.

"Huh?"

"It wouldn't be right."

"I'm sorry. What?" Sonic exclaimed with sarcasm and shock.

The pink hedgehog returned her gaze to his, portraying a soft smile."From the day we crossed paths I've chased you all over the western continent. First as an obsessive and annoying adolescent with a crush," She giggled remembering her younger days. "To eventually getting to know you and becoming your friend, maturing along the way. Mind you- still obsessing." Sonic chuckled this time.

"From then until now my feelings have never changed except to grow in strength, so there isn't a single thing I would change or regret in my life, because at this point I'm happy to simply have you in it, regardless of the relationship status. I couldn't imagine it being any different."

"That's why I'm declining your generous offer, even if it means losing the chance of a date or experiencing my first kiss. Because I will always know your feelings for me differ from my own and I don't want that. I'd much rather wait until the day you finally come to your senses and return the favour." Even though Amy was smiling her eyes were betraying her.

"I see. Sorry Amy, I had no idea it was like that for you."

"How were you supposed to know. We've never really talked it out. Come to think of it I can't remember us ever talking as much as what we have today. Not as openly anyway."

"Yeah. Probably a change in the wind."

Amy giggled considering Sonic's association with the invisible force. Swift and carefree.

It was then she cut herself short. "Hey, there is something I would like to ask for, providing you don't mind that is."

"Shoot." The pink hedgehog slipped a hand into her combat pants pocket and fished out a red metallic phone.

"Could I take your photo? You know for obsessive purposes when your not around." She winked while Sonic started laughing out loud. No wonder he was in love with this girl. He quickly composed himself and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want me?" Suddenly an idea hit him. "Wait a sec." he jumped to his feet feeling a little exited like a kid and sat on the bed next to Amy, unintentionally brushing up beside her. "Why not take one of the two of us." he offered, watching as the pink blush returned to her cheeks and her expression brighten dramatically.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't say otherwise."

"I'd like that very much."

"Thought you might. Just don't go around selling the copies okay, this is strictly for your pleasure only." he smirked.

"No argument there." Amy began operating the phone in order to use the camera function, before adjusting the lens to face the pair, still able to see the image on the screen. "Alright we're all set."

Simultaneously she held out the phone at arms length, while Sonic placed his arm around her slender shoulder, pulling her against him. The two looked at the small screen cheek to cheek and smiled. With a press of a button there was a flash of bight light and the image froze on screen. Amy went to lower her arm only Sonic reached out and slipped the phone from her hand.

"Lets take another." He urged, this time Sonic was the one taking the photo. He watched as Amy started smiling again, when he had another epiphany. "I'd say we make this one more memorable." he whispered and the phone flashed.

His face feeling flushed, Sonic held his breath while quickly scanning the image of Amy and himself, grateful for the fact he was still blue in the picture. After pressing a button he slipped the phone back into her hand, not realising it distracted the girl from the wall opposite. She'd been staring at it in shock.

After the heat faded Sonic felt he was composed enough to look at Amy and as their eyes met he noticed hers were much wider then usual and her cheeks were as red as the vest she wore. He ignore it and smiled. "So does this mean you'll stay with the others?" He hoped. The pink hedgehog couldn't encourage her voice to speak, she just blinked a few before finally nodding her head in agreement.

"Well that's good to know." The blue hedgehog got up off the bed, and looked back at Amy. "Well I guess I should get going, wouldn't want to upset the mad...."

"Sonic?" Amy interrupted, her eyes fixed on the phone.

"Mmm."

A moment passed, her thumb rubbing over the black screen, while biting her lip. She then looked to the hedgehog with a bright smile. "Have fun."

"I plan to." He smiled before disappearing out the door.

Sonic was back in the hanger and the first thing he noticed was an hysterical Bokkun trying to perform the art of crying like a four year old in a tantrum. "Letmego letmego letmego...."

"Will you knock it off, Bokkun!!!" Knuckles yelled, but Bokkun carried on.

"How long has he been like that for?" Sonic asked as he came to a standstill beside Shadow.

"Since you took off downstairs with Amy." Mighty explained, "Speaking of which..." he scanned the hanger floor noticing the pink hedgehog was no where in sight. "Where is she?"

"Still down there."

"What did you do tie her _up_?" Knuckles guessed.

The cerulean began to sheepishly scratch the back of his head. "Something like that." Knuckles laughed. "I bet twenty she's up here in five minutes." he stated.

"Your on." Mighty agreed. "I bet two minutes and she's out, wanting the blood of a blue hedgehog." This time both the echidna and the armadillo started laughing, while Sonic just rolled his eyes at the pair before his attention was focused back to Bokkun.

"Well?" Shadow started, "What do you propose we do with him."

"I can think of a few things," Knuckles answered while glaring. "The first is to gag the little bastard."

"Why don't we just give him what he wants and let him go." Sonic suggested. Not liking the idea of keeping someone against their will.

"Your sure?" Asked Shadow eyeing him carefully."

"What, you prefer to listen to that." he pointed out. Shadow didn't say anything, just watching as Sonic told the mecha that he was free to leave and Bokkun bolted for the large bay doors.

The blue hedgehog took a moment to watch his friends. Knuckles showing relief now that Bokkun had gone. Tails and Mighty talking about an invention he was working on. And Shadow who seemed as cold and collected as usual. He smirked to himself mentally thanking the powers that be for giving him such friends, before turning on his heal and heading in the same direction as Bokkun had.

"Your leaving then." Knuckles sarcastically stated.

"Looks that way doesn't it." he retorted back over his shoulder then heard his friend chuckle.

"Give him hell, Sonic." Mighty practically cheered.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered.

With the confidence of his friends added to his own, Sonic made his way through the packet streets of Central City. Taking little effort to avoid the citizens, blasting them with a gust of wind as he passed by. Going through the park he caused heads to turn and cheer his name, then to Megalo arena, the extreme gear stadium. After a few more streets he entered Station Square and headed straight for tallest skyscraper, the Cyber-net building.

As he was about to hit the concrete wall, Sonic coiled in on himself and scaled said wall all the way to the roof, thanks to the velocity he was going he over shot it by twenty feet, before descended back down. Right before touchdown he uncurled and landed feet first, his laid back cocky expression now turned serious. His jade green eyes now almost obsidian due to the oranges and golds of the setting sun.

Less than a minute after his arrival Sonic's ear twitched to an almost inaudible sound coming from behind. He smirked having a fair idea who it might be. "I was wondering if you'd tag along." he didn't bother turning to meet the others gaze.

"It's like you said earlier. Some fights are meant to be fought alone." Shadow replied coming up beside him.

"Yeah I guess Shadow androids are kinda your responsibility in a way."

"Hn. I despise cheep imitations."

"No argument there." Sonic retorted, referring to the likeness between the two hedgehogs.

"So you expect he's just gonna let us walk in through the front door, nab your sister and walk back out again." The obsidian hedgehog presumed sarcastically.

"Actually I was thinking about running, but yeah that about sums it up."

"Hn,"

Moments passed in silence, the two gazing across the vast city, until a large shaded object making its slow approach.

"Good, now I can finally give Eggman what he deserves." Sonic exclaimed smacking a fist into his palm.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who have the same objective."

"Come again?"

Shadow out stretched his arm pointing in the direction of the ship, but as Sonic followed line of sight he immediately noticed it wasn't the ship he was pointing out. It was three silhouettes below, leaping from one roof top to the next in a series of flips and twists.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." Sonic dreaded recognising those particular moves.

"I guess Jet wants the emeralds for himself."

The cerulean sounded a low growl, pissed at the rogues selfishness. "He picks the worst time for a get rich quick scheme." and started toward the ledge of the building. However Shadow materialised in Sonic's path bringing him to a halt.

"Huh, what hell are you playing at Shadow?" He scowled at the obsidian hedgehog before him.

"This gives us an advantage in getting on that ship." He replied looking over his shoulder toward Jet and his gang.

"What?" Sonic thought for a second, then it suddenly dawned on him the meaning of those words. "You can't be serious, use them as a distraction. That's cold Shadow even from a guy like you."

"Think about it, Eggman will be keeping an eye on them long enough for us to get on aboard before he expects us too. Look at the location. He's making it so you have no other choice but to play by his rules."

"Yeah but if that were the case, there's still the Tornado. I could simply use that to get aboard."

"No doubt that's what he'd expect if you wanted to gain the upper hand, but it would also mean target practice."

Sonic didn't even consider the option."Sorry I can't do that, putting someone else in harms way just isn't my style. Now get out of the way Shadow, I need to get to them before Eggman..."

"Than what about your sister, Sonic. Right now your wasting precious time, her time. Trust me this will catch the doctor of guard and give us a few seconds to make our move. If we play by his rules who knows what kind of trap is waiting when we get inside." He watched as the hedgehog shook his head in disagreement, which only prompted him in taking the others arm and gripping it tight.

"What the..."

"I'm not asking Sonic. Jet and the others will be fine." Sonic's eyes grew wide when he noticed an amber chaos emerald in his other hand.

"Hey wait..." in a blinding light both hedgehogs vanished.

**SonicAmy**

The Babylon Rogues found it easy keeping up with Eggman's ship, propelling off each roof top in order to hit the next.

"Jet! Jet!" Bean yelled in his ear as he clung to his brothers back.

"Ow, For fuck sake Bean is there any need!"

"uh-oh Jet said a bad word. I'm telling!"

"What? why you-" Jet started reaching over his shoulder in order to grab a hold of his brother, however Bean was able to avoid each attempt by leaning away while laughing out loud.

"Hey what's that?" Wave pointed to the Cyber-net building off in the distance, where the very top was engulfed in light.

Jet narrowed his eyes enabling him to see the faint outline of two silhouettes before they were completely gone. "How the hell should I know." he spat.

Bean interrupted "Its mine, Wave! I saw it first!"

"Will you knock that shit off Bean."

"Well, don't you find it strange that we all seem to be heading straight for it?" Wave pointed out the obvious.

The hawk started estimating their projected path and came to the same conclusion. "Hey your right, what do you suppose it is?"

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't be asking the question now would I."

"Er, boss. You might want to take a look at this." Storm insisted from behind. Both hawks and the swallow looked back at the muscular albatross and noticed he was looking up toward the ship. One by one they each followed his line of sight to where a hatch had opened up in the base and something was standing on the ledge looking down at the group.

"Shiny!!!" Bean yelled. "Gimme gimme gimme!" both his hands stretched up grabbing at thin air.

Now under normal circumstances Jet would have immediately headed for the _open_ opportunity so to speak. Only there seemed to something not quite right with what he was seeing.

Gleaming gold and scarlet red eyes piercing through shadows. No distinctive shape of what it could be. Unmoving it just seemed to stare back.

"Uh-oh, Jet jump!" upon hearing his brothers annoying voice once again, the hawk fixed his eyes forward, just in time for him to flip into the air and somersault three times over, before making a perfect landing. Wave and Storm followed suit using their own moves. Jet returned his gaze back to the thing on the ship, only it was no longer there.

"Hey, where'd it go?!" He demanded.

"You mean its gone?" Questioned Wave looking at the same spot.

All eyes darted around the small open space wondering if it had repositioned its self.

"I don't see it boss."

"Where the hell did it go." Wave exclaimed.

Suddenly a deafening thunderclap echoed throughout, the group immediately looked over their shoulders to see thick black smoke rising from one of the buildings.

"What the fuck..." Jet quickly braked and stepped off his gear before hitting the next ledge, as did Wave and Storm.

"Wow big boom!" Bean clapped and cheered, but the others showed more concern.

"I get the feeling we've just found the location of our mystery guest." Jet uttered loud enough for them all to hear.

There was a flash of blue light engulfing the same building, immediately followed by another crack of thunder. The four could nothing but watch in horror as the structure quickly descended into the smoke.

**SonicAmy**

Amy Rose still remained on the white sheets of Sonic's bed. Her lips pursed together in a soft smile, her emerald eyes glazed with unshed tears, gazing down at the image on her phone.

It was the second picture that Sonic had taken and it was perfect. It wasn't blurred or cropped. It was just the two of them. With Amy's beautiful smile looking straight ahead and Sonic's head tilted at an angle looking at her, while giving her a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek. She could still feel the tingling of electricity he had left on her skin, vowing to never wash it again.

At first she had no idea what had happened, because the action was too swift for her to catch. She simply felt the warm gentle movement against her skin as the phone flashed and at first wondered if she had imagined it. She was too scared to ask Sonic encase she had and have him think she was starting to lose the plot. The girl had spent the better part of ten minutes contemplating whether or not to look at the next photo, while staring at the one she had taken. She simply didn't want the image in her head to shatter. But when Amy finally did convince herself to look, the comparison was no contest. The image did shatter but was replaced by a flawless and actual event.

The pink hedgehog couldn't take her eyes off Sonic's face, this really was for obsessive purposes. Her thumb traced every outline of his from ear to the tip of his nose, over eyelids and cheek bones. It was there she noticed something she never had before in all her time knowing the blue hedgehog. What was supposed to pale creamy skin was instead dusted pink. Amy's eyes narrowed in as she lifted the phone closer, and there was no doubt about it Sonic the hedgehog was in fact blushing while giving her a kiss.

Amy's heart suddenly started to accelerate, heat rising in her own cheeks. No. He couldn't have been blushing, because there was no reason for him too. Just like there was no reason for him to kiss her even though he _did_. She mentally shook her head to concentrate. It was simple, Sonic kissed Amy because it would make her happy, he was kind-hearted and enjoyed seeing those around him happy, so naturally he acted. The girl didn't even return the favour because she knew this. So why the hell is he blushing at that precise moment when he never has before. Amy started to bit her lower lip.

Did Sonic actually want to kiss her... the rosette recalled the previous conversation she had with Sonic about compromises, and that he did say he was thinking the same thing.

"No way???!!!" She yelled out loud in shock. There was no way this was happening, she must be fantasising again, yeah that would make sense. The blue hedgehog didn't like Amy that way, he'd turned down every single advance she made toward him. He absolutely doesn't feel the same way she does and probably never will.

Amy didn't realise how sad she'd grown in those few moment until sparkling tears started to flow. In all honesty the girl was gutted about the fact Sonic would never love her back, she was lying before when she told him this. Her tears streamed, landing on the image she would never get to experiences again.

That was when a vibration shook the foundations of her surroundings, speckles of dirt joined her pooled tears on the phone, causing the girl to look above and notice a fine crack in the ceiling.

Next she heard the fast heavy foot steps coming down the hall so she quickly wiped away her tears just in time for Knuckles to appear in the open doorway. He looked surprised at first for some reason, but then managed to speak. "The city's under attack." he exclaimed before dashing off.

Amy didn't waste any time, immediately pressing a button on her phone it switched off and she placed it on the bed, thinking better of it in taking it with her. She then ran for the door snatching up her hammer on her way out the door.

A/N: Next chapter will be up when its written, which could be a while, because there'll be a lot going into it. Anyway cheers for reading and don't forget to review please. XDD


End file.
